Rendez moi mon âme!
by Kate Worthington
Summary: Pour vaincre Voldemort,Harry a sacrifié une partie de son âme et il n'arrive pas à s'en remettre. Les choses se compliquent encore un peu plus lorsqu'à la suite d'un jus de citrouille avarié, Harry et Drago peuvent communiquer par télépathie
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde! Voici ma deuxième fic sur HP/DM! Si la première était un OS celle-ci devrait être plus longue ( à vue de nez, je dirais quelque chose comme une vingtaine de chapitre…).

Les personnages appartiennent bien sur à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.

Je tiens à remercier ma béta qui passe ses soirées entourées du gros du dico et du Becherel volé à son frère! J'ai toujours une petite pensée pour mon ange noir qui m'a forcer à écrire le temps que j'y prenne gout toute seule! Et heu… je remercie aussi tohru pour sa review pour ma fic l'espoir que tu m'a laissé, qui m'a plus qu'émue. Imaginez un peu, je poste ma toute première fic et je regarde toute les minutes si j'ai une review, mais qu'Est-ce qu'on va bien me dire? Et ce qu'ils vont aimer ou trouver ça nul? Et après un temps incalculable ( on a pas l'impression comme ça mais dix minutes c'est très long!) je reçoit cette merveilleuse review. D'où un triple salto arrière sur ma chaise ( à roulette évidemment) suivi d'un réception latérale sur l'accoudoir entrainant un déséquilibre et une chute du système { chaise+auteur décérébré}

Sur ce, j'arrête mes idioties et je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Tu veux faire une partie d'échec Harry?

_ Non merci, je vais monter me coucher.

Le jeune homme tourna alors les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui donnaient accès aux dortoirs en trainant des pieds.

Il y a encore quelques mois, Ron aurait dit d'un air choqué qu'il n'était que 21h30 et qu'il était encore trop tôt pour aller dormir tandis que Hermione l'aurait questionné sur sa santé. Mais désormais tous deux savait que ces réactions étaient inutiles. La même cérémonie se répétait tous les soirs et ses amis se contentaient de se regarder d'un air affligé et désespéré.

Cela faisait 6 mois que Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Pour tous; il était le grand vainqueur. Si seulement ils savaient à quel point ils se trompaient. Personne n'avait la moindre idée du sacrifice qu'il avait du faire pour défaire le Lord Noir. Ce combat lui avait coûté son âme. Etant lui même en partie Horcruxe, il avait du mourir ou plutôt tuer cette partie de lui pour s'assurer la défaite totale du mage. Mais quand bien même cette partie de lui était à détruire, elle faisait partie intégrante de ce qu'il était. Elle faisait partie de son âme. Et il avait du s'en débarrasser.

Depuis ce jour là, Harry se sentait vide, détaché de tout, errant comme une âme en peine, ne ressentant que la douleur de ce vide qui le rongeait. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, son visage s'était émincé, ses yeux mornes trahissaient parfois une profonde détresse intérieure.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient du redoubler leur année à la suite des événements et Harry était soulagé de pouvoir rester dans cet endroit qu'il considérait comme chez lui et ou il retrouvait ses repères.

Il remonta donc les escaliers en trainant des pieds et s'approcha de sa table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une boîte métallique qu'il posa sur la table. Il se laissa alors tomber sur son lit en poussant un soupir et, comme à son habitude, fixa l'objet tandis que son esprit s'affairait à retracer les événements, cherchant désespérément la faille, le moment où il aurait pu faire un choix différent qui lui aurait permis de rester indemne. Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien trouvé de satisfaisant.

Il reporta son attention sur la boîte. Le ferait-il? Il avait beau détester cette idée, il savait qu'il le ferait.

C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se sentir vivant, de ne plus avoir la sensation de ce vide en lui qui le rongeait jour après jour, le laissant toujours plus affaibli et désemparé.

Avait il le droit de le faire? Il eut un petit sourire lorsque cette question lui traversa l'esprit. Son rôle était rempli. Il avait fait ce que tout le monde attendait de lui et désormais sa tache était accomplie, alors que lui importait l'avis des autres?

D'un geste las, il tendit la main et attrapa la petite boîte. Il souleva avec précaution le couvercle, découvrant la seringue qui refléta la lumière de sa lampe de chevet.

Délicatement, il saisit la seringue et s'allongea, levant la main pour amener l'objet à son regard.

Il hésitait encore. Comme toujours il pesait le pour et le contre. Hermione serait furieuse si elle savait. Elle lui sortirait certainement un merveilleux discours sur les drogues et leurs effets nuisibles, réduisant le paradis artificiel qu'elles apportaient à un mirage conduisant droit en enfer. Il lui suffirait certainement de moins de cinq minutes pour réussir à le faire culpabiliser.

Il soupira et se redressa avant de relever sa manche. Peu lui importait ce que dirait Hermione. Peu lui importait que la sensation ne dure que quelques minutes. Au moins pendant ces quelques instants, il se sentirait à nouveau vivant.

Il ôta le bouchon de la seringue et enfonça l'aiguille dans son bras avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller.

Il sentit la drogue remonter le long de son bras droit. Au passage du liquide salvateur, il avait la sensation que son corps, se réchauffait et reprenait vie.

La drogue se diffusa jusqu'à son épaule, traversa son torse et arriva au niveau de son cœur qui se mit à battre plus vite.

Son corps se réchauffait de plus en plus, Harry commençait à transpirer et à haleter.

D'abords tendus, tous ses muscles se détendirent et se relâchèrent. Il soupira de bien être.

Sa vue se brouilla et il ferma les yeux, appelant l'hallucination à venir à lui.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il _le_ vit arriver, _ses_ yeux gris brillant de malice. _Il_ l'enjamba et vint s'asseoir sur lui, emprisonnant ses jambes entre les _siennes_.

_Il_ glissa _sa_ main droite sous son T-shirt et colla _son_ front sur le sien. Harry sentit _son_ souffle chaud sur son visage. Hésitant il leva une main tremblante, craignant que l'illusion ne s'enfuie. Lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts effleurer les cheveux de soie, il s'y agrippa comme un noyé à une bouée. _Ses_ lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes tandis qu'_il_ repoussait du revers de la main sa cape de sorcier avant de dégrafer son jean.

Harry frissonna, tous ses sens en éveil, une boule de chaleur s'était logée dans son ventre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre comme désireux de bondir de sa cage thoracique pour rejoindre et fusionner avec le corps qui se collait à lui.

Harry oublia tout, se laissant envoûter par ces sensations vertigineuses. Il s'abandonna totalement, laissant la drogue magique jouer avec son esprit.

Ce ne serait que le lendemain qu'il se réveillerait, les vêtements collés au corps par la sueur, se demandant pourquoi, par Merlin, pourquoi lui?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon, voilà pour le premier chapitre!

Pour celles et ceux qui craignent un Harry totalement amorphe et shooté, ne craignez rien, Harry a beau souffrir, il reste THE survivor!

La véritable intrigue ne commence qu'au chapitre 4 (désolée) mais rassurez vous, le 2 et le 3 sont déjà écrits et corrigé donc la suite ne devrait pas tarder.

J'ai déjà la fin en tête donc rassurez ça ne se finira pas en un bidouillage magouillé et de plus, et je pense que c'est la moindre des choses, je vous promet de finir cette fic et de ne pas l'abandonner en plein milieu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, toute critique est bonne à prendre!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre deux! Pour information, j'avais prévu de me contenter de ne poster que ce chapitre mais suite à vos reviews qui me reprochaient un chapitre un trop court et comme celui-ci est encore plus court, je vais, dans ma très grande mansuétude, m'empresser de vous poster la suite, c'est-à-dire: tout de suite!**

**Comme quoi vos reviews sont loin d'être inutiles! En revanche, et croyez bien que je le regrette, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews T.T Elles me font pourtant vraiment très plaisir mais je manque de temps…**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Drago Malfoy déjeunait tranquillement à la table des serpentards, entouré de sa cours personnelle lorsqu'il avisa Harry qui avançait d'un pas décidé dans sa direction.**

**Depuis quelques temps, Potter ne se défendait plus des agressions permanentes des serpentards. Beaucoup s'étaient donc lassés et avaient fini par le laisser tranquille. Drago au contraire, était fort satisfait de voir le héros Potter aussi diminué et prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler l'état de décomposition avancé dans lequel il se trouvait.**

**_ Malfoy!**

**_ Tiens mais qui voilà?! Le balafré blafard! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que ta transformation en zombie est presque achevée?**

**Harry soupira exaspéré:**

**_ Te réjouis pas trop vite Malfoy, j'ai pas envie de mourir avant de pouvoir à nouveau te faire retrouver ta forme de fouine qui t'allait si bien en quatrième année! **

**A ce souvenir, Drago rougit de honte et de colère. Potter n'était peut être pas encore totalement à terre finalement.**

**_ Maintenant, si tu veux bien me suivre, il faut que je te parle.**

**Poussé par la curiosité, Drago se leva, prenant soin de pousser un soupir de mécontentement.**

**_ J'espère que t'as de bonne raison pour me faire lever de table Potter, sinon je te ferais tartiner toi même les toasts qui auront refroidi.**

**Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais se contenta d'entraîner le serpentard vers une salle de classe vide. Il ouvrit la porte et attendit que l'autre daigne franchir le seuil avant de la refermer avec précaution.**

**Drago se retourna, la main discrètement posée sur sa baguette:**

**_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter?**

**Harry resta un instant silencieux, fixant le jeune blond de ses yeux verts d'un air farouche.**

**_ Grouille-toi Potter! On n'a pas toute la journée!**

**_ Aide moi!**

**La phrase avait fusée, laissant Drago stupéfait l'espace de quelques secondes. Il se ressaisit néanmoins très rapidement et haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire.**

**_ Décidément Potter, j'espère que c'était un piège parce que sinon, ça veut dire que tu es tombé bien bas!**

**Le reste se déroula en quelques secondes, si bien que le jeune serpentard n'eut pas le temps de réagir.**

**Harry saisit le col de sa robe de sorcier et plaqua son coude sous sa gorge, le collant au mur.**

**_ Je crois que t'as pas compris Malfoy, ce n'était pas une supplique!**

**Sa voix s'était faite grave et menaçante.**

**_ Serait-ce une menace Potter?**

**_ Tout à fait et si tu crois que je rechignerais à utiliser un sortilège interdit pour t'y contraindre, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil! **

**Si Drago fut surpris, il n'en montra rien, bien au contraire, il émit un petit rire sarcastique.**

**_ Je vois, dans ce cas là, que puis je faire pour toi que ta sang de bourbe ne saches faire?**

**Bizarrement, Harry parut surpris par la question. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Toute la détresse qu'il tentait de cacher jusqu' alors se déversa dans ses yeux. Son emprise se relâcha sensiblement.**

**Dans un souffle il murmura plus pour lui-même que pour Malfoy:**

**_ je ne sais pas…**

**L'espace d'un court instant, Drago fut surpris, presque touché par ces yeux verts. L'espace d'un très court instant seulement. Finalement un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses fines lèvres.**

**Il saisit la manche du Gryffondor entre son pouce et son index comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet repoussant et éloigna son bras, repoussant Harry, toujours perdu.**

**_ Tu sais quoi Potter? Je vais faire preuve d'une grande clémence et je vais faire comme si je n'avais absolument rien entendu. Sur ce, je retourne prendre mon petit déjeuner, inopinément interrompu.**

**Le jeune Malfoy sortit sans se retourner. Harry fixa la partie du mur où se tenait Drago et y abattit violemment son poing avant de se laisser glisser à terre, la tête entre les mains.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bon et comme promis, je vous poste tout de suite la suite!**


	3. Chapter 3

Et comme promis, le chapitre 3 immédiatement, tout de suite après! Rassurez vous, les futurs chapitres seront plus longs (ce qui veut aussi dire plus longs à écrire et à corriger). D'ailleurs merci encore à ma vipère, ma béta qui fait un superbe travail.

Je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous laisse découvrir la suite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Harry?! Où étais tu? On s'est fait un sang d'encre.

Harry soupira. Lui qui espérait se faufiler en douce jusqu' au dortoir…

_ Ca va Hermione, je suis juste un peu fatigué…

Il leva une jambe en direction de la première marche.

_ Harry!

Il eut un petit rire nerveux et fatigué. De toute évidence, il ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement. Il se retourna donc et s'appuya au mur, fixant Hermione d'un air las.

_ Quoi?

_ Harry, tu as séché les cours!

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Hermione, bon sang! Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous…

_ Mais on avait défense contre les forces du mal…

Sa voix s'était faite timide et il comprit que la discussion dépasserait le stade du simple cours séché.

_ Et?

_ Et tu aimes ça Harry….

_ Et?

De toute évidence, Hermione faisait de son mieux pour garder une voix douce et conciliante, tentant d'éviter tout éclat de colère.

Harry haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de leur répliquer que tout ce qu'il apprendrait désormais venait un peu tard.

Ron, jusqu'à présent enfoncé dans son fauteuil afin de passer inaperçu, avisa la main blessée de Harry.

_ Harry c'est quoi ça?

Le jeune homme cacha sa main dans son dos, bafouillant un « rien du tout » peu convainquant. Hermione fit instinctivement un pas dans sa direction avant de s'immobiliser devant le regard farouche que lui lançait son ami. Elle soupira d'un air désolé.

_ Harry, il faut que tu te fasses soigner.

Il saisit sans problème le double sens de sa phrase. Ils étaient en train de dériver sur un sujet de conversation qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aborder et encore moins ce soir.

_ La magie ne peut pas tout soigner….

Il gravit alors les marches à toute allure avant que ses deux amis ne trouvent un moyen d'argumenter.

Il se laissa alors tomber de tout son poids sur son lit. Quelle journée de merde!

Il eut un petit rire nerveux quand il réalisa qu'il avait envie de rejoindre celui qui était précisément la cause de sa mauvaise humeur du jour. Néanmoins, malgré la ressemblance physique, Harry ne voyait pas son illusion comme étant Malfoy, mais plutôt comme une personne ( il évitait de penser au mot homme) qui n'avait que son physique. Et puis, sous l'effet de la drogue, il en oubliait jusqu'au nom de Malfoy, ne se focalisant que sur les émotions et sensations qu'il ressentait alors. Peu importait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme ou d'une femme, de Drago ou d'un autre, tout ce qui comptait, c'était le mirage.

Il ouvrit d'une main le tiroir de sa commode et partit à la recherche de la boîte de métal. Lorsque sa main ne rencontra que le fond du tiroir, Harry bondit sur ses jambes. Il eut beau fouiller le tiroir de fond en comble, allant même jusqu'à le retirer du meuble, le précieux objet avait disparu. De rage, il envoya le tiroir se fracasser contre le mur.

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit et contempla ses mains tremblantes. Son cerveau fit rapidement le tour de la situation, à la recherche de la personne qui aurait pu commettre ce vol. Il ne tarda pas à trouver.

Serrant les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, il se rua dans la salle commune.

_ HERMIONE!!!

La jeune sorcière rentra la tête dans les épaules avant de se retourner pour faire face à son ami. Il sut à son regard qu'il avait vu juste.

_ ELLE EST OU?

_ Harry s'il te plait, reste calme….

_ NON! Je ne me calmerais que lorsque tu m'auras rendu ce qui m'appartiens!

_ Harry… ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

Sa voix timide contrastait avec la fureur qui émanait du jeune sorcier.

_ Ça tu n'en sais rien! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu as tort!

_ Harry, c'est une drogue, c'est mauvais pour ta santé….

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on en a foutre de ma santé! J'ai l'ai vaincu merde! Maintenant qu'on me foute la paix et qu'on me laisse faire ce que je veux! Je suis assez grand pour décider ce qui est bon pour moi!

_ Je sais que tu traverses une mauvaise passe mais…

_ Une mauvaise passe?! Hermione j'ai perdu mon âme!

_ Une petite partie seulement…

Harry accusa le coup, estomaqué. De toute évidence ses amis ne comprenaient pas, ou plutôt refusaient de comprendre. Il lança une regard éberlué et paniqué à la jeune femme qui prenait sur elle pour ne pas pleurer.

_ Harry je n'aime pas te voir comme ça… Je te promets que j'ai cherché dans tous les livres possible et d'ailleurs je continue de chercher mais pour l'instant tous sont formels, il n'existe aucun moyen de reconstruire une âme, même une partie….

_ Alors laisse moi au moins ça, Hermione, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste…

Sa voix s'était faite implorante et ses yeux suppliaient silencieusement la jeune femme.

_ On est là nous….

Elle se retourna alors vers Ron qui hocha la tête avec vigueur.

Harry eut un petit sourire triste et se força à ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité qui commençait à l'envahir.

_ je sais mais… c'est pas pareil, tu comprends….

_ Harry ce n'est pas la solution, tu deviens dépendant.

_ C'est une drogue magique, je ne suis dépendant que de la sensation qu'elle me donne, ce n'est pas une dépendance physique…

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles?

Harry resta silencieux avant de répondre d'une voix brisée:

_ Parce que j'ai peur, j'ai peur de ne plus jamais me sentir entier et que ce truc m'en donne la sensation au moins pour un temps et que ça suffit à me donner le courage de me battre entre deux doses…

La jeune sorcière ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler le long de sa joue. Résignée, elle sortit la petite boîte de métal d'une poche de sa robe. À sa vue, Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, il avait envie de se ruer sur Hermione et de lui arracher la boite des mains, mais par respect pour elle, il n'en fit rien et attendit son verdict.

_ Harry, je te la rends si tu me promets de n'en prendre qu'une dose par semaine.

Une dose? Une seule? Harry avait l'habitude d'en prendre tous les deux jours, voir tous les jours quand il se sentait encore plus mal que d'habitude. Il sentit une vague de panique l'envahir.

_ Tu peux pas me faire ça… je te l'ai dis, c'est une drogue magique, ça n'affecte pas ma santé…Hermione, s'il te plait, j'ai trop besoin de ça!

_ Harry, ce n'est qu'une solution provisoire tu dois…

_ MAIS C'EST TOUT CE QUE J'AI!!! Putain Hermione! C'est la seule chose qui me permet de pas perdre la tête !

_ Je suis désolée Harry… c'est pour ton bien.

_ Mon bien?! Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais de ce qui est bon pour moi ou pas? J'ai besoin de ce truc alors donne le moi!

Il fit un pas vers elle mais elle recula aussitôt, hochant de la tête de droite à gauche, le regard apeuré mais déterminé.

_ Hermione…

Sa voix était rauque, faible et suppliante, trahissant tout le désespoir qui l'envahissait.

_ Je ne céderais pas Harry, tu auras ta dose dans une semaine, promis, mais pas avant.

Harry sentit le vide en lui peser encore un peu plus lourd que d'habitude à l'idée qu'il devrait attendre encore une semaine. Mais il ne dit rien, fatigué d' argumenter et de toujours devoir se battre pour une raison ou pour une autre.

_ Je vois… dans ce cas, si jamais…quelque chose… devait arriver… alors tu sauras pourquoi.

Il tourna alors le dos à ses amis tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers, ignorant la jeune femme qui explosait en sanglots.

_ HARRY!!!

Fatigué, Harry se retourna avec regret, se contentant d'un grognement en guise de réponse.

_ Harry, je …je te promets que je trouverai quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais je te jure que je trouverai!

Il haussa les épaules, dubitatif.

_ Tu viens de m'enlever la seule chose que j'avais trouvée…

Gagné par la lassitude, il remonta les marches pour aller s'écrouler dans son lit. Quelle journée de merde!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors? Pas trop déçus? Bon! Prochain chapitre, on passe aux choses sérieuses: arrivée du jus de citrouille « avarié » Ma béta était morte de rire en lisant ce chapitre, j'espère que vous le serez aussi.

Encore désolée pour les réponses au reviews, je tenterais de me rattraper au prochain chapitre, mais elles font vraiment très plaisir alors n'hésitez pas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur: **

Désolée pour le délais! Mais ça n'est pas ma faute mais celle de ma béta, pour les menaces, envoyez à Rukia-sly…

Je vous explique, ma grande sadique de béta à trouvé que je n'avais pas été assez sadique justement en vous mettant deux chapitres à la suite ( bien qu'elle reconnaisse elle-même que le chapitre 2 était, je cite: « ridiculement court »!). Elle donc décidé de vous faire poireauter en ne me donnant la correction qu'aujourd'hui! Vous comprenez pourquoi je l'appelle ma vipère? Une vraie serpentard! (Je répète, pour les menaces voir: Rukia-sly)

Enfin bref, voici la suite! Le chapitre cinq est en correction ( et dépend donc de ma béta!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pourquoi?

Cette question tournait encore et encore dans la tête de Drago Malfoy lorsqu'il vint prendre son petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Elle l'avait obsédé toute la journée de la veille et toute la nuit.

Mais pourquoi l'avait-il laissé filer et s'en sortir à si bon compte!

_ Tu m'aimes?

Il le tenait, là, devant lui, à ses pieds, le suppliant comme une misérable petite larve et il n'avait même pas tiré profit de la situation?!

_ Drago- chou?

Il aurait dû l'humilier, l'enfoncer plus bas que terre, l'achever une bonne fois pour toute, reprendre sa revanche sur toutes les fois où c'était lui qui s'était fait humilier… Tiens! Il aurait pu le transformer en fouine devant toute l'école. Ca! Ca aurait été un bon plan… mais non! Il avait fallut qu'il le laisse filer!

_ Dis Drago tu m'aimes?

Sa grande clémence?! Mais depuis quand était-il clément?! Et surtout envers Potter?! Potter quoi!

Désespéré par sa propre bêtise. (sur ce coup là, il ne pouvait le nier, il avait agi de façon purement stupide) Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme pour tenter de se débarrasser de ce mauvais rêve!

Pansy se leva de table, vexée mais Drago ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Finalement tout n'était peut être pas perdu, après tout Potter devait bien être conscient qu'il avait une dette envers lui désormais et cela pourrait s'avérer très utile un de ces quatre si le besoin de faire du chantage venait à se faire ressentir. Oui, maintenant il tenait un moyen de faire chanter Potter et ça, ça valait toute la clémence du monde.

A cette idée, un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il portait son verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres… avant de s'étouffer à moitié.

_ Mais c'est quoi cette infection ?!

**********************

Une dose. Une seule et unique dose par semaine. Harry secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette pensée de sa tête. Il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit, se demandant comment il allait faire pour tenir le coup… Il avait bien essayer de retrouver en rêve les mêmes sensations, mais rien à faire. Il avait beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces, le rêve tournait irrévocablement au cauchemar. Et l'idée de penser délibérément à Malfoy lui donnait la nausée.

_ Harry?

Son doigt parcourait nerveusement le contour de son verre de jus de citrouille. Il aurait bien aimé s'éclipser du château mais il n'avait trouvé son précieux liquide que bien plus loin que Pré-au-lard.

_ Harry, ça va?

Harry leva un regard assassin en direction de Hermione, la figeant sur place. Il retourna ensuite se perdre dans la contemplation de son verre.

Le hibou pourrait être une bonne solution mais, connaissant Rusard, il se doutait que le vieux concierge avait pris soin d'empêcher toute substance illicite de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Peut être qu'avec la salle sur demande… oui, il pourrait toujours essayer…

_ Harry, mange au moins.

Harry émit un grognement de protestation.

_ Pas faim.

Ron décida de venir au secours de sa petite amie.

_ Harry déjà hier tu n'étais pas à table ni à midi, ni le soir. Tu ne voudrais pas mourir de faim avant ta prochaine dose?

Harry grogna quelque chose comme:

_ Mourir tout court m'irait très bien…

Il se saisit néanmoins de son verre et but une gorgée… avant de s'étrangler aussitôt. Ron dut lui taper dans le dos pour qu'il cesse de tousser.

_ C'est quoi ce truc immonde?

Surprise Hermione saisit le verre pour l'inspecter.

_ On dirait du jus de citrouille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal…

_ Et moi je te dis que ce truc a tout sauf un goût de jus de citrouille.

Suspicieuse, Hermione porta le verre à sa bouche.

_ Désolée Harry, ce jus est tout à fait normal, tu as dû te tromper, essaye encore pour voir…

Peu enchanté, Harry se força à avaler une gorgée avant de grimacer de dégoût.

_ Eurk! Comment peux-tu ne pas sentir cette immondice! Ron passe moi un truc à avaler, n'importe quoi qui puisse faire passer ce goût ignoble!

Ron lui tendit alors un toast beurré tout en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

Harry mâchait le pain avec hargne lorsque son regard se dirigea inconsciemment vers la table des Serpentards. Il vit Drago en train de pester, visiblement très énervé. De toute façon, celui-là les seuls moments où il était de bonne humeur, c'était quand il faisait souffrir quelqu'un, Harry de préférence.

Drago leva alors la tête et passa sur Harry sans le voir. « Curieux, c'est bien la première fois qu'il m'ignore » pensa Harry. Oh! L'idée que Malfoy le laisse tranquille ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça mais en général, cela signifiait qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Et avec ce qui c'était passé la veille, Harry se mit craindre le pire.

Il fixa alors le jeune Serpentard avec intensité, à la recherche du moindre geste qui pourrait trahir ses intentions. Il observa Malfoy pendant de longues minutes. Pas une seule fois celui-ci daigna tourner son regard vers lui. Une boule d'angoisse vint se loger dans son ventre. Il se surprit à penser:

_« Regarde moi »_

Malfoy continuait à vociférer et à crier sur Zabini qui tentait de toute évidence de le calmer comme il pouvait.

_« Regarde moi »_

Malfoy laissa visiblement tomber ses braillements à regret pour se concentrer sur le découpage méticuleux de sa tartine.

_« Regarde moi »_

Sa tartine finie, il se servit un verre de lait qu'il renifla avec méfiance.

_« REGARDE MOI!! »_

_***************_

Blaise avait beau dire, Malfoy se ferait un plaisir de se plaindre à la directrice du service déplorable. Il pourrait même joindre la gazette! Vu le goût immonde qu'il avait, ce jus devait bien être périmé de plusieurs mois, voir depuis plusieurs années!

Il passa sa colère sur une innocente tartine avant de se servir un grand verre de lait. Pas question de se faire avoir deux fois de suite. Cette fois ci, il huma avec prudence le liquide blanchâtre avant d'y tremper doucement ses lèvres.

_« REGARDE MOI!! »_

Draco sursauta, renversant son verre sur sa robe de sorcier. Mais quel était l'inconscient qui avait osé?!

Instinctivement, son regard se porta sur Potter. Celui-ci le fixait, la bouche grande ouverte et le teint livide.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une vague d'émotions le frappa de plein fouet. Colère, frustration, étonnement, panique, souffrance. Tous ces sentiments l'assaillirent, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Mais c'était trop, trop d'émotions, trop puissantes, trop d'un coup. Il se sentit blêmir et se leva pour se précipiter aux toilettes, rendre son déjeuner dans des spasmes douloureux.

***************

_« REGARDE MOI!! »_

Harry vit Drago sursauter et se retourner brutalement vers lui. Se pourrait-il que…? Non impossible.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage. Il sentit des émotions déferler en lui, comme si un barrage avait été brisé et que l'eau s'y engouffrait à toute allure. Agacement, irritation, colère, frustration, il eut l'étrange impression que ces sentiments n'étaient pas les siens. Mais leurs puissances étaient trop fortes. Il se sentit mal, voulut se lever mais vacilla et sombra dans l'inconscience.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il se regardait marcher, l'air serein, sûr et déterminé. Pauvre fou! Il aurait voulu hurler, lui crier de ne pas y aller, qu'il n'avait pas idée de ce qui aller se passer. Mais son moi ne semblait l'entendre, il ne put que l'observer se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il vit les yeux rouges briller méchamment. Il vit la main tenant la baguette se lever dans un geste théâtrale. Et le flash, vert. La sensation que tout s'effondrait autour de lui ou plutôt en lui. La souffrance, comme s'il s'était mis à saigner abondamment de l'intérieur. Les ténèbres qui l'envahissaient resserrant un peu plus leur étau.

Une violente douleur à la tête réveilla Harry. Ses vêtements trempés de sueur lui collaient à la peau, son cœur battait à tout rompre et tout était flou autour de lui.

_ Pas trop tôt!

Cette voix… Etait-il mort et en enfer?

_ Malfoy? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? On est où?

_ On est où?! Mais t'es bigleux ou quoi?

_ Je te rappelle que oui! Où sont mes lunettes?

_ Droite.

Harry tendit sa main à sa droite.

_ Ma droite Potter.

_ Précise, je ne suis pas devin!

Harry s'empara de ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez, repoussant au passage quelques mèches de cheveux collés à son front par la sueur. Il balaya la pièce où il se trouvait d'un rapide coup d'œil. L'infirmerie. La pièce était déserte en dehors de Malfoy qui était allongé dans un lit en face de lui, le teint encore plus blanc que d'habitude. A en juger par les rayons de lunes qui filtraient à travers les rideaux, la nuit devait être bien avancée.

Harry massa son front douloureux et avisa un livre de potion étalé sur son oreiller.

_ Rends moi ça Potter.

_ Pardon?

_ Je te l'ai balancé pour que tu te réveilles, maintenant rends le moi.

Harry saisit le livre et l'envoya valser vers Malfoy qui le rattrapa d'une main.

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as jugé bon de me réveiller?

_ Parce que Monsieur le survivant hurlait comme une fillette, m'empêchant par la même occasion de dormir.

_ Oh…

Un cauchemar, encore et toujours. Réussirait-il seulement un jour à rêver de chocogrenouilles qui barbotent tranquillement, comme Ron le faisait si souvent?

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi on est ici?

_ Potter, au cas-tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas ton fan numéro un et, par conséquent, je ne connais pas en détails chaque secondes de ta vie trépidante. Pour ma part, je suis ici parce que le service de cette école pourrie est tellement déplorable qu'ils ne sont même pas capables de nous donner du jus de citrouille fraîchement pressé et que depuis je dois faire des pieds et des mains pour tenter de conserver mes tripes avec moi!

Harry se concentra pour se remémorer les événements. Il était en train de se souvenir des émotions qui l'avaient assailli juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elles étaient toujours là. Moins fortes, moins envahissantes mais toujours là. Il sentit l'agacement, l'énervement et aussi une très grande fatigue. Ce qui le surprit encore plus, ce fut de voir à quel point il se sentait détaché de tous ces sentiments, comme s'il ne les ressentaient pas vraiment mais plutôt qu'il constatait simplement leurs présences.

_ Malfoy?

_ Quoi encore?

_ Heu… j'ai dis quelque chose pendant que je dormais?

_ Potter si tu demandes si tu as dis des choses compromettantes dans ton sommeil, saches que si ça avait été le cas, je ne t'aurais jamais réveillé!

_ Donc non?

_ Donc non, tu t'es contenté de hurler comme une fillette! Je peux dormir maintenant? Merci bien!

_« Notre héros national ? Pff tu parles! Une mauviette qui a eu du bol oui! »_

_ Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.

_ De quoi tu parles Potter?

_ Et bien de ce que tu viens de dire, comme quoi je ne suis pas un héros mais que j'ai juste eu de la chance.

Malfoy se redressa sur son lit et fixa Harry, suspicieux.

_ Je n'ai rien dit Potter!

_ Si tu viens de dire que…

_ Potter, je suis navré de t'apprendre que tu souffres de graves hallucinations auditives!

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais n'en fit rien et baissa la tête.

_« Si ça se contentait d'être auditif… »_

__ _Tiens donc et ça veut dire quoi ça Potter?

Harry se figea avant de fixer le jeune Serpentard les yeux ronds.

_ Pour le coup Malfoy, c'est toi qui a des hallucinations, je n'ai rien dit.

Les yeux de Drago se rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir deux petites fentes.

_« Serais-tu encore en train de te moquer de moi? »_

__ _Je ne me moque pas, je … Merde Malfoy, c'est moi où tu n'as même pas ouvert la bouche!

Les deux garçons blêmirent en même temps.

_ Potter, pense à un chiffre, n'importe le quel!

_ Je…

_ Ne discute pas et fais le!

_ ……

_ Je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu ne pensais pas au huit!

Harry hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malfoy?

Drago fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux et sans sourciller pensa intérieurement:

_« Nous avons un gros problème »_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je suppose que vous avez compris, tous les dialogues en italiques correspondent aux pensées qui sont entendues par Harry ou par Draco! Alors? Vous avez aimé?


	5. Chapter 5

Pfiuu! Voici le nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il sera assez long à votre gout mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est difficil de vous satisfaire. Il y a une partie de ce chapitre que j'aime tout particulièrement ( je vous laisse découvrir laquelle) mais pour ceux qui espéraient que ma fic devienne moins sombre bah… c'est raté! J'éspère néanmoins que ça vous plaira quand même. Pour vous situez, nous avons fini la mise en bouche et en somme à l'entrée! Dans deux chapitres, on arrivera au plat de résistance! ( XD qui a dit que j'étais gourmande et que je ramenais tout à la bouffe?)

Merci à ma béta qui ne cesse de me répéter que je suis un nid à faute! Que ferais-je sans toi? Oui je sais, j'attendrais encore le train….

Bon, je vous laisse lire et je crois les doigts et serre les fesses en priant pour que ça vous plaise!

**************************************************************************************

_ La Directrice.

_ Le professeur Rogue.

_ Non, la Directrice! C'est à elle de s'occuper de ce genre de chose.

_ Faux Potter! C'est très probablement une potion qui nous a fait ça, donc il nous faut un professeur de potion.

_ Que la Directrice sera à même d'appeler en temps voulu.

_ Donc autant gagner du temps en allant voir Rogue immédiatement.

_ Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

_ Et moi je ne fais pas confiance à la vielle chouette!

****************

Vingt minutes plus tard, le professeur Rogue entra dans le bureau de la Directrice suivit de près par Malfoy qui regarda d'un air hautain et dégoûté un Harry complètement avachi dans un siège en face du bureau directorial. D'un regard perçant, l'ancien professeur de métamorphose fit lever le jeune homme, comme le voulait le règlement à l'entrée d'un professeur.

Le professeur de potion lui décocha un sourire empli de mépris et Harry se rassit sans en attendre d'avantage.

_« Il est comme les mauvaises herbes » _pensa Harry _« increvable! »_

_« Ça explique pourquoi tu es toujours vivant Potter !»_

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de Malfoy dans sa tête avant de reporter son attention sur l'ancien ami de sa mère.

Dire qu'il avait espéré que leurs rapports s'amélioreraient un minimum maintenant qu'il était au courant des sentiments de Rogue pour sa mère. Il avait eu on ne peut plus tort! Lorsque le professeur était sorti du coma, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'aucun mot à son sujet ne devrait sortir de sa bouche. Harry l'avait fait, par respect pour les sacrifices que l'homme avait dû faire. Néanmoins la haine du professeur à son égard était restée intacte.

__ _Alors messieurs, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez insisté pour nous voir à cette heure tardive?

Harry laissa à Drago le soin de raconter la situation, préférant observer la nouvelle disposition du bureau directorial. Il eut un pincement au cœur lorsque son regard se posa sur l'endroit où se trouvait, avant, le perchoir de Fumsec. Craignant que Drago ne surprenne sa nostalgie, il reporta son attention sur la discussion en cours.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son discours, le professeur Rogue plissa les yeux. La directrice s'empressa de l'interroger:

_ Avez-vous une idée de ce qui a pu arriver?

_ Il semblerait que ces jeunes gens aient été victimes du Connodare*.

Harry tourna la tête pour fixer son regard sur le professeur tandis que Drago haussait un sourcil.

_ La potion de Connodare permet de connecter magiquement deux êtres. Les deux individus sont alors capables de ressentir les émotions de l'autre et également d'être reliés par télépathie. Le fait que vous puissiez lire, sans le vouloir, les pensées de l'autre est assez étrange. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un phénomène passager qui devrait disparaître rapidement. Il faut laisser le temps à vos esprits de s'adapter et de bloquer inconsciemment l'accès à vos pensées.

Il rajouta avec un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres:

_ Ce qui devrait prendre un peu plus de temps pour Mr Potter étant donné ses faiblesses dans l'art de l'Occlumencie.

L'homme arborait un sourire satisfait tandis qu'il défiait Harry du regard.

Harry ne baissa pas la tête et répliqua sur un ton tranchant:

_ Je me permets de vous signaler, professeur, que sans cette faiblesse, je n'aurais jamais réussi à contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort. _«_ _Remarque, ça aurait peut être été mieux comme ça! »_

Drago sursauta et se retourna vers Harry, les yeux ronds. Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il était évident qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, mais envisager que les choses auraient pu se passer autrement lui donnait l'impression qu'il aurait pu avoir le choix.

La lèvre supérieure de Rogue se souleva dans une expression de dégoût mais le professeur ne répliqua rien.

Etonnée par la réaction de Malfoy, Mac Gonagall interrogea Harry du regard. Ce dernier balaya l'air du revers de la main pour lui faire comprendre que le sujet n'était pas important. L'ancien professeur se retourna alors pour poser la question que tous attendaient avec impatience.

_ Existe-t-il un antidote Severus?

_ Oui.

Harry et Drago lâchèrent un soupire de soulagement en même temps.

_ Néanmoins, il est assez difficile à préparer et il me faudra plusieurs semaines, voir quelques mois pour le mettre au point.

_ Quoi?! Je refuse de devoir partager mon esprit avec Potter pendant tout ce temps!

Harry soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Fermant les yeux, il soupira d'une voix lasse:

_ Une année, une seule année sans embrouille, c'était trop demander?

_ Faites ce que vous voulez mais je refuse que Potter ait accès à mes pensées!

_ Je vous l'ai dit Mr Malfoy, ce fait devrait disparaître rapidement. Potter ne sera bientôt capable de n'entendre que les pensées qui lui seront adressées, peut être également quelques mots qui résonneront tout particulièrement dans votre esprit, mais rien de plus.

_ C'est déjà trop, je..

_ Mr Malfoy! Je crains que vous n'ayez guère le choix, tant que le professeur Rogue n'aura pas mit au point l'antidote, vous devrez vous adapter à la situation.

Drago lança un regard mauvais à Harry et celui-ci n'avait même pas besoin d'entendre ce que le Serpentard pensait pour savoir ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire. De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul car le professeur de potion rajouta:

_ Je dois également vous prévenir que si l'un d'entre vous venait à mourir, les effets pourraient se montrer particulièrement néfastes pour celui qui resterait.

Drago fit une grimace, visiblement irrité.

Harry l'ignora et se retourna vers le professeur Mac Gonagall:

_ Y a-t-il un moyen de savoir qui a versé la potion?

_ J'ai peur malheureusement que cela s'avère difficile, néanmoins j'interrogerai les elfes de maison et ferai mon possible pour découvrir le coupable.

_ Vous avez intérêt à trouver qui est le responsable de ce désastre sinon…

_ Sinon quoi Mr Malfoy?

_ Je..

« _Prends garde Malfoy! Ton père ne peut plus te servir de menace! _»

_ …rien.

Malfoy baissa la tête et Harry fut surpris de ressentir un mélange de tristesse, de regret et de honte lorsqu'Harry avait mentionné son père.

_ Très bien Messieurs, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter, je vous prierais de rejoindre vos lits à l'infirmerie avant de reprendre vos cours respectifs dès demain matin. Severus, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants.

Après avoir salués la directrice et leur professeur, Harry et Drago sortirent du bureau et regagnèrent l'infirmerie sans un mot, tentant de dissimuler leurs émotions et pensées respectives.

* connodo, are: connecter ensemble

_*****************_

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Harry devait supporter Malfoy dans sa tête. Une semaine qu'il devait se retenir de ne pas céder face aux provocations de Malfoy., de ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Une semaine que celui-ci s'amusait à embrouiller Harry pendant les cours, lui murmurant à l'esprit de fausses formules lorsque le professeur Flitwick l'interrogeait, de faux ingrédients ou de faux temps de cuisson pendant les cours de potion. Et bien évidemment le professeur Rogue, bien qu'au courant de la situation, refusait d'accepter le fait qu'il ne se trompe qu'à cause de Malfoy. Le seul point positif avait été que l'ancien Mangemort avait vu juste en disant qu'ils seraient rapidement incapables de lire toutes les pensées de l'autre. Malgré tout, cette semaine avait été très longue pour Harry, d'autant plus longue que pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas pu avoir accès à son précieux élixir.

Mais justement, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'en avait pas eu et, si Hermione respectait sa parole, cela signifiait que ce soir enfin il pourrait récupérer une dose. Il avait bien pensé à aller tenter sa chance avec la salle sur demande, mais pour cela il lui aurait fallut penser de façon nette et précise ce qu'il désirait et il y avait fort à parier que le Serpentard entendrait tout. Et il ne désirait pas spécialement qu'il apprenne qu'il se droguait. Alors ce serait seulement ce soir qu'il pourrait tout oublier: le Connodare, Malfoy, les devoirs, les regards inquisiteurs et désolés de ses amis, l'air navré de ses professeurs, et encore et surtout Malfoy. Même si c'était juste pour quelques instants, il pourrait s'évader et ressentir autre chose que de la colère ou de la lassitude. Ce soir, enfin!

C'était dans cet état d'esprit que Harry attendait le retour d'Hermione, assit dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement l'accoudoir trahissant son impatience.

Au bout de ce qu'il parut à Harry une éternité, il entendit le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir et laisser entrer plusieurs Gryffondor dont Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci repéra aussitôt le jeune homme qui la fixait, le visage froid, impassible et déterminé. Son regard était plus qu'éloquent et la jeune fille soupira, murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Ron avant de monter dans le dortoir des filles chercher la boite argentée.

Ron se laissa tomber dans un siège à coté de Harry mais celui-ci ne réagit pas.

_ Tu as encore séché les cours Harry! Remarque, sur ce coup là tu as bien fait, on a passé une heure sur l'étude de l'économie des nains! Barbant! Tu viens manger avec nous?

_ Non merci Ron, je n'ai pas faim.

_ Harry, tu es tellement maigre que tu en fais peur!

_ Merci Ron.

_ Harry…

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. Hermione descendait du dortoir, la boîte de métal dans les mains. Harry vint se poster devant elle sans un mot. En soupirant elle lui tendit le précieux objet qu'il prit d'une main légèrement tremblante d'excitation. En silence, il se retourna et grimpa les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons sans accorder un regard à ses amis.

Harry prit soin de jeter un sort de silence autour de son lit avant d'en tirer les rideaux, bien que le dortoir soit désert; les élèves étant tous dans la grande salle pour le dîner.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, ouvrit la boîte d'une main fébrile, tentant maladroitement de contenir son impatience.

Il inspira bruyamment en contemplant la seringue avant de remonter sa chemise pour enfoncer l'aiguille dans son avant bras. Il ferma d'emblée les yeux, sa respiration se saccadant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son corps se réchauffait. Il se sentit incroyablement soulagé lorsqu'_il_ apparut devant lui, un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres, _ses_ yeux gris brillant avec éclat. Son cœur fit un raté lorsqu'_il_ s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il se mordit la lèvre, médusé par sa propre réaction.

« Mince! Est-ce possible de tomber amoureux d'une illusion ?!»

Il _le _laissa se pencher vers lui et poser _ses _lèvres sur les siennes tandis que d'une main _il_ l'obligeait à s'allonger. _Ses_ lèvres effleurèrent sa joue et son cou avant de venir se loger sous son oreille qu'_il_ mordilla gentiment. Harry glissa ses doigts dans _ses _cheveux et _le_ força à revenir à ses lèvres.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il se sentait tellement vivant, tellement bien.

_« Potter »_

Harry tressaillit et _le_ regarda avec surprise. Sa merveilleuse illusion n'avait jamais prononcé un mot auparavant.

Mais il oublia bien vite ses questions lorsqu'_il_ glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, _les _remontant le long de son corps.

« _Potter! _»

Harry sursauta de nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Quelque chose dans cette voix qui ne collait pas avec la douceur et la passion du moment.

« _Alors Potter, on prend son pied ? _»

Harry sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Inconsciemment il agrippa avec force les cheveux de soie.

« _Non! Pitié non! Non! NON!_»

« _Tu fais erreur Potter! Dans ces moments là, il faut dire oui, pas non! _»

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Il tenta d'ignorer la présence de Malfoy dans sa tête et de se concentrer sur les lèvres qui glissaient le long de son torse mais progressivement la réalité le rattrapa.

« _S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, pas ça! _»

« _Un problème Potter? _»

Harry ouvrit les yeux et _le_ vit plus pâle que jamais, trop pâle, presque transparent. Dans un élan de désespoir, il se jeta sur son précieux mirage pour le serrer dans ses bras, pour l'empêcher de partir, de s'enfuir loin de lui. Mais ses mains ne saisirent que du vide. Epouvanté, il se recula et vit avec effroi un sourire triste et désolé se dessiner sur _ses _lèvres. Ses yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent de terreur tandis qu'_il _s'effaçait, se dissipant dans les airs comme de la fumée.

Harry sentit son cœur se briser. Son souffle se fit court et saccadé, son cœur battant à toute allure dans ses tempes. Il eut l'impression de tomber, de tomber dans le vide, un vide si froid, si obscur. Il luttait pour faire rentrer l'air dans ses poumons. Il resserra sa main sur sa poitrine, pris de vertiges.

« _Oh allez Potter! Tu en fais un cirque pour un coup raté! _»

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Tout son désespoir et toute sa douleur firent place à une colère, à une haine si violente qu'il dut enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes pour ne pas hurler de rage.

Déterminé, il se leva d'un bond et se rua dans la Salle Commune avant de franchir le tableau de la Grosse Dame avec précipitation. Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, chaque fibre de son corps tremblant sous l'effet de la fureur. Il arriva rapidement devant la Grande Salle. Il ouvrit les portes avec fracas et, ignorant les centaines de regards stupéfaits qui se posaient sur lui, il traça droit vers la table des Serpentards, sans marquer le moindre temps d'hésitation.

Au fond de lui, loin derrière sa rage, il sentait que Malfoy était amusé mais aussi quelque peu surpris. Il croisa d'ailleurs son regard étonné, un sourcil levé, tandis qu'il s'approchait à vive allure de lui. Chacun de ses pas résonnaient dans la vaste salle désormais silencieuse. Il stoppa brutalement sa course lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Malfoy et sans prévenir, saisit ce dernier par le col de sa veste, l'obligeant à se lever brutalement.

_ T'es pas bien Po…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Concentrant toute sa rage, toute sa frustration et tout son désespoir dans sa main droite, Harry envoya son poing dans le visage de Drago.

Harry sentit sa douleur irradier son être tandis que le jeune homme chancelait sous le coup. Ignorant cette souffrance, il profita du fait que le serpentard chancelait pour le saisir par le col et lui crocheter les jambes d'un pied, n'accompagnant la chute que pour éviter que Malfoy ne sombre dans l'inconscience à cause d'un choc trop puissant. Il sentit un nouveau frisson de douleur parcourir l'échine de son dos lorsque la tête du blond buta contre le sol carrelé. Resserrant son emprise sur la chemise désormais maculée de sang, il s'agenouilla et le releva de façon à pouvoir lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille:

_ Ne refais plus jamais ça! Tu m'entends? Plus jamais!

_ POTTER!!

Harry releva brusquement la tête, prenant soudainement conscience du fait qu'il n'était pas seul avec Malfoy. Les yeux embués de larmes de rage, il fixa la directrice qui hurla de nouveau:

_ Dans mon bureau! Tout de suite!

**************************************************************************************

Alors? Vous l'aurez deviné c'est la fin que j'aime le mieux. Après je crois que le gens qui y réagissent différemment. Moi j'étais tellement dans les sentiments de Harry que j'ai faillit me suicider tellement j'étais déprimée et ma béta elle arrive d'avantage à prendre du recul par rapport à l'histoire, elle a donc sautée de joie devant le coup de poing ( et après elle dit adorer Malfoy… cherchez le lien!).

Ma plus grande inquiétude est de savoir si j'ai bien réussi à expliquer le principe du connodare. Au cas je réexplique. Ils peuvent à tout moment ressentir les émotions de l'autre. Ils peuvent communiquer par télépathie mais pas lire dans l'esprit de l'autre sauf si la pensée est vraiment très nette, si elle marque tout particulièrement. ( d'où le fait qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser la salle sur commande). J'espère que c'est un peu plus claire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire sinon!


	6. Chapter 6

Tadaaa! Voici donc le chapitre 6! Que dire? Peut être que dans ce chapitre notre ryry se montre assez… « irritable » nous dirons ( les retombées de la frustration sans doute XD).

Je ne possède rien d'autre qu'une petite potion et de la drogue ( hum… dis comme ça, les flics vont pas tarder à débarquer chez moi…).

Ma béta possède toutes les fautes :D C'est-à-dire rien du tout vu qu'elle fait un travail magnifique!

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas pour les questions existentielles habituelles.

**************************************************************************************

_« Hey Potter !»_

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait passé la nuit à récurer la salle des trophées de fond en comble sans aucune aide magique après avoir affronté le sermon de la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard et le manque de sommeil le rendait encore plus irritable que d'habitude.

_« On aurait dit que tu prenais ton pied Potter »_

_« Ta gueule Malfoy »_

_« Allez Potter, pour que tu réagisses comme tu l'as fait, cela devait être un sacré coup! Dis moi au moins de qui il s'agit, que je puisse me la faire aussi! »_

_« Ta gueule! »_

_« Tu réagis vraiment mal tu sais ! A croire que c'était ta première fois! Rassures moi, ce n'était pas le cas? »_

_ TA GUEULE!!

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Harry réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul avec Malfoy. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il était en plein cours. Un cours de potion bien sûr. Et ce ne fut malheureusement qu'à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il avait hurlé tout haut tandis que le professeur Rogue passait juste devant lui. (Hermione ayant eu la bonne idée de le mettre au premier rang).

Il ne pris vraiment conscience de ses actes qu'en voyant la paupière du professeur s'agiter de tics nerveux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de se justifier mais le Maître de potion fut plus rapide.

_ Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor. Potter dehors. Dans mon bureau à la fin du cours.

_ Je…

_ TOUT DE SUITE!!

Harry fourra ses affaires dans son sac avec rage et sortit précipitamment sous le rire des Serpentards.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer énormément pour sentir que Malfoy était hilare.

_« Ce coup-là Potter, tu ne l'emporteras au paradis! »_

_« Te fatigue pas Malfoy, je suis déjà en enfer depuis longtemps! »_

Harry claqua la porte des cachots sans se retourner et s'effondra dos au mur qui faisait face à la salle de classe.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être heureux? Il avait tout. Il en avait fini avec Voldemort, ses amis étaient avec lui, il était chez lui, à Poudlard. Alors pourquoi? Il avait l'impression de regarder les autres avancer dans leurs vies tandis que lui restait désespérément bloqué à cette nuit de sang.

Il soupira. Et comme si tout cela ne lui suffisait pas, quelqu'un avait eu la très bonne idée de lui faire boire cette foutue potion et de lui coller Malfoy sur le dos. Il était décidemment un aimant à problèmes.

Harry attendit ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Il se releva lorsque les premiers élèves sortirent, Malfoy en tête. Celui-ci passa devant lui non sans lui avoir jeté un regard dédaigneux et victorieux au passage.

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent sur lui.

_ Bah mon vieux! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? C'était magnifique, je ne dis pas mais quand même, tu y es allé un peu fort, tu ne crois pas?

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Harry, tu devrais y aller, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne le fasses pas attendre.

Le jeune homme se dirigea donc en traînant des pieds vers le cachot du professeur de potion.

Rogue l'attendait de pied ferme. Il verrouilla magiquement la porte avant de se retourner vers Harry.

_ Monsieur, vous savez parfaitement que je ne m'adressais pas à vous mais à Malfoy.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Mr Potter?

_ Je… pardon?

_ Je vous demande ce qu'il vous arrive. Vous êtes pâle, de plus en plus maigre, de plus en plus irritable, même avec vos amis, vous séchez les cours et tirez une tête de trois pieds de long.

Harry eut un petit rire sans joie.

_ Vous vous inquiétez pour ma santé?

_ Aussi étrange que cela puisse vous paraître, oui. Votre mère n'a pas fait tous ses sacrifices pour vous sauver pour que vous ayez la bonne idée de vous détruire tout seul une fois le danger écarté.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé et je ne peux rien vous dire.

_ Dans ces conditions, Mr Potter, vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Harry eut à peine le temps d'avoir l'air surpris que déjà Rogue dégainait sa baguette.

_ LEGILIMENS!

Aussitôt, les souvenirs assaillirent Harry, comme des flashs de vision, de sensation, d'odeur, d'émotions. Il y eut la vision de la pensine où il avait appris qu'il devait mourir, sa marche silencieuse dans la forêt, suivie de l'éclair vert, de la sensation douloureuse de se déchirer en mille morceaux, Il y eut les corps alignés les uns à côtés des autres de tous ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour lui, puis il se revit, la tête entre les mains pris d'une crise de panique, cherchant désespérément à faire rentrer l'air dans ses poumons.

En un éclair il put se voir se faire accoster par un sorcier cachant son visage avec soin, restant dans l'ombre d'une ruelle étroite. Pris d'une nouvelle crise, il avait tenté de l'ignorer, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la phrase qui résonnait encore en lui : « … comblera le vide qui est en toi ». Il avait alors levé un regard plein d'espoir sur cet inconnu.

Il se revit, la seringue dans le main, à Grimmauld place puis à Poudlard, il revit le visage de Malfoy se pencher sur lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, il vit le jeune homme glisser ses mains le long de sa peau nue, il se vit vibrer, soupirer de plaisir sous les caresses …

Ce fut à ce moment que Rogue rompit le lien, laissant Harry essoufflé. Le professeur se redressa, une grimace de dégoût sur les lèvres.

_ Il y a clairement des choses que j'aurais préférées ne pas voir.

_ Quand on n'est pas sûr d'aimer ce qu'on va voir, mieux vaut ne pas regarder.

Il avait craché cette phrase, sa colère grimpant en flèche. Il décida de tourner les talons avant d'exploser. Mais le professeur ne leva pas le sortilège qu'il avait déposé sur la porte.

_ Un instant Potter, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

_ PARLER DE QUOI? Si c'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, oui je me drogue et oui, pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, je me vois faire l'amour avec Malfoy alors que je ne peux pas le supporter, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir d'autre?

_ Je vous conseil de baisser d'un ton Potter! Je vous rappelle que la drogue est strictement interdite dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et que je pourrais vous faire virer sur le champ.

_ Non, ça je ne crois pas non. Le ministère n'accepterait pas que l'ancien Mangemort que vous êtes exclu leur précieux petit Sauveur.

Rogue s'avança et saisit le jeune homme par le col de sa chemise, la colère faisant briller ses yeux noirs.

_ Ne me mettez pas au défit Potter.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous pourriez tout faire pour me pourrir la vie. Vous commencez à avoir de l'expérience dans le domaine.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'un gosse pourri qui se croit supérieur aux autres!

_ Mais où est-ce que vous êtes allez chercher ça bon sang? Quand est-ce que j'ai pu vous donner l'impression que je me sentais supérieur aux autres? Je ne suis pas mon père! Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'il vous a fait! Vous prétendiez aimer ma mère plus que tout mais je ne vous crois pas. Vous haïssiez mon père beaucoup plus que vous n'aimiez ma mère!

_ Comment pouvez vous dire ça?!

_ Tout simplement parce que vous avez préféré me voir comme le fils de votre ennemi plutôt que comme le fils de la femme que vous aimiez, donc comme le fils qui aurait pu être le vôtre!

Rogue lâcha le jeune homme qui s'en alla de la salle sans se retourner.

A bout de nerfs, Harry décida d'aller voler pour s'aérer l'esprit. Il ramena son éclair de feu sur le terrain de Quidditch désert, l'enfourcha et s'envola. Sentir le vent fouetter son visage lui fit du bien et lui remit les idées en place. Les premières neiges, qui recouvraient les collines entourant le château, offraient un spectacle apaisant. Il s'amusa à s'envoler le plus haut possible avant de redescendre en piquet pour faire la fameuse feinte de Wronski qui l'avait tant impressionné lors de le coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité. Tant de choses s'étaient passées entre temps.

Il se sentit nettement mieux au bout d'une heure à voler ainsi. Il se stabilisa dans les airs, reprenant son souffle perdu lors de l'exercice. Il perçu cet étrange sentiment de colère et de frustration bien avant d'apercevoir Malfoy entouré de ses deux sbires habituels. Il redescendit au sol et se précipita vers Malfoy, surpris.

_ Tu es jaloux?!

Ce n'était pas une question et Drago le savait. D'un mouvement de tête, il congédia Crabe et Goyle.

_ Je rêve où tu es vraiment jaloux?!

_ Ne rêve pas trop Potter, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être jaloux d'un Gryffondor.

Harry eut un petit rire légèrement nerveux.

_ Tu es d'une telle mauvaise foie Malfoy c'est impressionnant! Mais dis moi, les choses auraient-elles étaient différentes si j'avais été un Serpentard?

_ La question ne se pose même pas! Tout en toi est tellement… Gryffondor!

Il avait craché avec dégout ce dernier mot qui de toute évidence était une insulte venant de lui.

Harry eut de nouveau un petit rire nettement plus nerveux.

_ Que tu crois Malfoy! Et bien je vais t'apprendre un petit scoop. Je te remercie parce que sans toi, j'aurais été à Serpentard!

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

_ Sans toi, tes manières, ton arrogance et ta façon de te moquer du seul ami que j'étais en train de me faire depuis ma naissance, je n'aurais pas demandé au Choixpeau de ne pas m'envoyer à Serpentard.

_ Ce que tu dis est impossible, le Choixpeau ne choisit pas en fonction de ce qu'on lui demande mais en fonction du caractère de la personne.

_ Il faut croire qu'il a fait une exception pour moi.

La colère de Drago gronda un peu plus. L'exception Potter, le miracle Potter, Saint Potter, God saves Potter! Existait-il un domaine dans lequel Potter ne soit pas une exception?

Il s'apprêtait à sortir une réplique bien cinglante mais Harry fut plus rapide.

_ Bon sang mais tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu es jaloux de moi.

Drago grinça des dents. Il aurait voulut tout nier en bloc. Oui il était jaloux de Potter mais il était hors de question de le mettre au courant. Pourtant ça ne servait plus à rien de nier. Foutue potion!

_ Oui je suis jaloux Potter! Je suis jaloux parce que j'aurais dû être la seule célébrité à Poudlard, je suis jaloux parce que j'aurais dû être le seul que les autres regardent avec admiration, je suis jaloux parce que tu es doué partout, que tu me voles la place qui aurait dû être la mienne et qu'il ne me reste plus rien!

Il avait parlé d'une voix calme et posée, exposant avec froideur et détachement son ressentiment.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise avant d'exploser.

_ Tu veux ma place? Tu veux vraiment ma place? Et bien sache que si tu le veux je te la donne avec plaisir! Mais dans ce cas là tu vas devoir assumer ce qui va avec! J'espère pour toi que tu es prêt à dormir dans un placard jusqu'à tes onze ans, j'espère que tu sais courir vite pour éviter les coups, que tu sais faire la cuisine et le ménage, sans magie bien sûr! Parce que tu n'entendras pas parler de sorcier avant ton onzième anniversaire. Et j'espère aussi pour toi que tu es prêt à entendre tes parents mourir à chaque fois que tu t'approcheras d'un Détraqueur, à mettre ta vie en danger chaque année pour contrer Voldemort et plus encore que tu es prêt à mourir pour l'éliminer! Bon sang Malfoy, mais tu ne réalises pas la chance que tu as! Ta famille est peut être pourrie jusqu'à la moelle mais elle est toujours en vie, elle t'aime et…

Harry stoppa net son monologue pour porter la main à sa joue brûlante. Il n'avait pas vu venir la gifle et elle l'avait plus que surpris.

Drago leva vers lui des yeux gris durs et froids.

_ Tu as fini ta crise Potter? Très bien, à mon tour maintenant. Je ne sais peut être pas grand-chose de ta vie, mais tu ne sais absolument rien de la mienne, encore moins en ce qui concerne ma famille. Alors à l'avenir, je te conseille de te taire en ce qui concerne ce sujet.

Si Harry s'était un minimum concentré, il aurait pu sentir de la douleur et du regret dans le cœur du jeune Malfoy. Mais pour l'instant tout son être était figé, comme stupéfixé par la gifle.

Le jeune Serpentard se retourna pour partir mais Harry l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir. Drago dégaina aussitôt sa baguette qu'il enfonça dans le cou de son éternel ennemi. Ses yeux orage brillaient avec fureur.

_ Tu veux me tuer Malfoy?

Sa voix était calme, posée. Ce n'était pas une provocation, ni une accusation. Juste une question. Drago fut un peu décontenancé par cette réaction mais n'en montra rien. Ses yeux restèrent froid et son visage impassible.

_ Si c'est ce que tu veux, vas-y. Moi, je n'attends que ça.

Là non plus ce n'était pas une provocation. Cette fois, le riche héritier des Malfoy était complètement déstabilisé. Il fronça les sourcils, seul signe externe de son incompréhension face à la situation. Il sentait qu'au fond de lui Potter le souhaitait presque, attendant le sort comme une libération à une douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas. Avec prudence, Draco baissa sa baquette, ses iris fichés dans ceux du jeune homme en face de lui.

_ Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir.

Harry eut un rire bref.

_ Je vois… Dans ce cas, laisse moi te proposer autre chose. De tout évidence, cette situation ne te plait pas plus qu'à moi. Et personnellement, je suis fatigué de tout ça, je ne demande qu'une chose, qu'on me laisse en paix. Alors voilà ce que je te propose: on arrête les provocations, les humiliations et tout ce qui va avec. On s'ignore, au moins le temps d'avoir l'antidote. Ça te convient?

_ Potter, tu crois franchement que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça après le coup de poing que tu m'as envoyé, devant toute l'école?

_ Tu t'es suffisamment vengé avec Rogue et la gifle que tu viens de m'envoyer. Et je me permet de te rappeler que si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que tu as réussi à me mettre hors de moi. Alors? C'est d'accord?

Harry tendit sa main vers le jeune homme. Aussitôt, celui-ci fut tenté de la lui faire avaler. Il se retint néanmoins et se contenta de la fixer d'un air méprisant.

_ J'aurais une dernière condition Potter.

_ Laquelle?

_ Je veux que tu me dises avec qui tu étais hier soir.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, irrité.

_ Bon sang Malfoy! C'est si important pour toi?

_ Oh oui. Dis moi ça ne serait pas avec la petite Weasmoche par hasard?

Un sourire vicieux s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Sa curiosité ne serait rassasiée que lorsqu'il saurait qui pouvait bien intéresser le héros Potter.

_ Non, il ne s'agit pas de Ginny. Si tu veux absolument savoir je te le dirais. Mais pas maintenant, quand cette histoire sera finie!

Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, Malfoy saisit la main devant lui, hésitant un instant à la broyer au passage. Mais il se limita à écourter la poignée de main le plus rapidement possible, avant d'adresser une ultime menace au Gryffondor qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre son dortoir.

_ Une dernière chose Potter, si jamais il te reprenait l'envie de m'humilier en public, je te montrerais ce qu'un pur Serpentard peut faire à un Gryffondor raté.

Harry se contenta de s'éloigner du terrain de Quidditch en secouant la tête, se demandant s'il réussirait désormais à utiliser sa drogue tout en sachant que Drago ressentirait son plaisir. Mince! Comment pouvait-il autant aimer la copie et autant haïr l'original?

**************************************************************************************

Oui, je sais c'est court mais le problème c'est que le prochain passage est assez long et que je ne peux pas me permettre de le couper en plein milieux.

Comme vous l'avez certainement compris, les relations entre Harry et Drago vont être un peu moins explosives à partir de maintenant. Rêvez pas, ça sera pas non plus peace and love.

Les deux prochains chapitres font partis de mes préférés ( surtout le 8 d'ailleurs, que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire, donc rassurez vous, vous aurez la suite samedi prochain)

Sinon, la question philosophique: vous avez aimé? (oui je sais, vachement original!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7!!! Un poil de retard mais ça vous voyez ça avec ma béta!

Vous connaissez le blabla habituel, je me fais un max de fric en écrivant et mes initiales sont JKR !!

Toujours un grand merci (malgré son léger retard) à Rukia-sly qui sacrifie sa natte à la Duo pour pouvoir s'arracher les cheveux en corrigeant mes fautes!

Et merci aussi à mon ange noir, pour son soutien sans faille!

Je vous retrouve plus bas pour des questions et des réponses!

Enjoy! ;p

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Cédric s'avança vers Harry, la tête droite, les yeux exorbités. Il leva une main pâle et couverte de terre, tentant d'attraper le Gryffondor qui reculait au fur et à mesure que le jeune Diggory se rapprochait. Il faisait sombre, ils étaient pris au piège dans le labyrinthe.

_ C'est de ta faute Harry! Si tu n'avais pas joué au héros, si tu t'étais contenté de prendre la coupe, seul, alors je serais toujours en vie.

_ Non! Tais-toi! C'est Voldemort qui t'as tué, pas moi!

_ Où est la différence? Toi et Voldemort, vous ne faites qu'un. Tu m'as tué Harry, tout est de ta faute.

_ NON!

Harry en avait assez entendu, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Derrière lui, il entendit Cédric hurler son nom dans un râle d'agonie. Il courait le plus vite possible, tentant d'éviter les racines et les branches des arbustes. Le couloir du labyrinthe se rétrécissait de plus en plus, comme cherchant à l'avaler. Il entendit un rugissement de tonnerre derrière lui. Sans se retourner, il accéléra un peu plus l'allure. Son souffle commençait à se faire court mais il aperçut la sortie et s'y précipita avec la force du désespoir. Il tomba à genoux dans une salle sans lumière. Il regarda derrière lui mais il n'y avait plus de labyrinthe. Il faisait tellement sombre, qu'il était impossible de voir les murs de la pièce. Il se redressa péniblement. Il connaissait cette pièce. Il n'en voyait rien mais il savait qu'il la connaissait.

_ Tu es venu Harry.

Harry se retourna. Il vit une silhouette s'avancer vers lui. Instinctivement, il recula mais son dos heurta un objet. Il fit volte face et entrevit une arcade. L'embrasure semblait habitée de voiles, de fantômes et de vapeur. Maintenant, il savait où il était. D'une voix rauque et angoissée, il appela:

_ Sirius?

_ Tu es venu Harry. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu le sais pourtant. C'est parce que tu es venu que je suis mort.

La silhouette s'approcha et Harry put voir son parrain s'approcher, le visage livide, les yeux uniformément blancs, comme s'il était aveugle.

_ Je ne voulais pas Sirius, je te jure que je ne voulais pas!

_ Mais tu m'as tué Harry. C'est de ta faute et tu le sais.

_ Non! Je ne voulais pas! Je suis désolé!

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Harry se retourna d'un bond. Il s'écarta aussitôt de Remus dont le visage labouré de plaies et de cicatrices se tordait dans une expression de douleur.

_ Je venais enfin de trouver le bonheur Harry. Mais je suis mort pour toi, à cause de toi.

_ Non! Ce n'est pas ma faute! Pardon! Je ne voulais pas!

Tonks apparut alors entre Remus et Sirius, s'avançant d'un air menaçant. Ses cheveux roses contrastant étrangement avec l'air menaçant et effrayant qu'elle arborait.

_ J'avais un enfant Harry, mais tu m'as tuée.

_ NON!

Les trois individus s'avancèrent vers lui, bras en avant, prêts à le saisir par la gorge. La peur paralysa un instant le jeune homme qui se ressaisit rapidement. Il fit volteface et s'enfuit à toute jambe. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son souffle s'amenuisait rapidement. Il tourna le tête pour vérifier si son parrain et les autres le suivaient mais heurta quelque chose de plein fouet et tomba par terre . En relevant la tête, il aperçut une mèche de cheveux roux cacher les yeux du jeune homme. Ses taches de rousseur contrastaient étrangement avec la pâleur cadavérique de sa peau.

_ J'étais jeune Harry. J'avais toute la vie devant moi, mais tu m'as tué.

_ Fred? Non! Je ne voulais pas!

Il se releva maladroitement et s'apprêta à s'enfuir loin du jeune Weasley mais son parrain accompagné de Fred et de Tonks apparurent , lui barrant la route. Il voulut fuir sur la droite mais Cédric l'en empêcha. Tous s'avançaient , resserrant l'étau qui se refermait sur lui. Il faisait noir, il ne distinguait rien d'autre que le visage des morts qui l'accusaient. La peur dévorait ses entrailles. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule échappatoire, sur lagauche. Il esquissa un geste dans cette direction mais Tom Jedusor apparut, enfant. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur rouge qui se reflétait sur son visage. Il était pris au piège.

_ Tu nous as tué Harry.

_ Tout est ta faute.

_ Tu nous as tué.

_ Non, non! NON! NON!

L'étau se resserrait inlassablement sur lui. Il se boucha les oreilles avec ses mains. Il ne voulait pas les entendre d'avantage. La panique l'envahissait toujours plus. Il en était malade, presque nauséeux. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de lui. Tom qui jusqu'à présent était le seul à être resté silencieux leva sa baguette.

_ Tu as perdu Harry. Tu as tout perdu.

_ NON!

L'extrémité de la baguette se teinta de vert. Harry voulut hurler de terreur mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Harry ferma les yeux, priant pour que la torture cesse.

_« Potter! »_

Il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant à savoir d'où pouvait provenir la voix.

_« Potter! » _

Harry leva la tête. Un halot de lumière apparut au-dessus de lui, chassant les ténèbres environnantes. Une main blanche apparue, tendue vers lui.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, Tom ouvrait la bouche prêt à prononcer le sort fatal. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il leva un bras et saisit la main tendue.

_« POTTER! »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur, le souffle court.

_« Bon sang, c'est pas trop tôt Potter! »_

_« Malfoy? »_

_« Qui d'autre abruti? »_

Par reflexe, Harry s'empara de ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez. Mais sa vision était toujours floue. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Sa tête tournait et il se sentait nauséeux. La peur rongeait toujours son ventre et il n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements saccadés de son cœur.

_« Potter? »_

Sa tête tournait de plus en plus et il commençait à devenir très sérieusement nauséeux. Il souleva les draps d'une main et se leva précipitamment, son autre main sur la bouche.

_« Oh non Potter! Tu n'y penses même pas! »_

Mais Harry s'était déjà précipité dans les toilettes. S'agenouillant devant la cuvette, il régurgita son dîner dans un spasme douloureux.

_« Eurk… Potter, c'est dégoûtant! »_

Harry resta de nombreuses minutes ainsi, ne vomissant à la fin qu'un mélange de bile acide et de salive. Finalement il parvint à calmer les soubresauts de son estomac et s'effondra dos au mur, épuisé.

Après quelques instants, la voix de Malfoy se fit de nouveau entendre.

_« Tu es vraiment devenu une loque Potter! »_

_« Merci Malfoy, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte! »_

_« Je veux dire, j'avais remarqué que tu étais pâle, de plus en plus maigre et que tu séchais souvent les cours, mais là… tu ne réponds plus à mes provocations, tu perds facilement ton sang froid, tu me déballes ta vie d'une traite, tu me demandes même de t'aider, à moi! Et il y a toujours cette… sensation… comme si quelque chose te rongeait de l'intérieur. »_

_« Très observateur Malfoy !»_

_« Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe dans ton crâne de décérébré? » _

_« Pourquoi, tu t'inquiètes? »_

_« Non, mais si je dois supporter tout ça, je préférais savoir le pourquoi du comment »_

_« Bien sûr… »_

Harry sentait que Drago était intrigué, curieux mais aussi quelques part un peu inquiet. A moins que ce ne soit le fruit de son imagination.

_« Il n'y a rien à dire, la guerre laisse ses traces, c'est tout. »_

_« Potter, si tu ne veux pas me l'expliquer, dis le, mais ne me mens pas, je trouve cela vexant.. »_

_« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »_

_« Je préfère. »_

Un silence s'installa entre les deux étudiants. Harry en profita pour se lever et se nettoyer le visage. Il ouvrit un robinet et approcha ses lèvres du mince filet d'eau qui s'en échappa, avalant goulûment le liquide pour faire passer le goût acide et pâteux qui subsistait dans sa bouche.

Il releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil sur le reflet que le miroir placé au dessus du lavabo lui renvoyait.

Malfoy n'avait pas tort, il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, son visage pâle et cadavérique, ses yeux voilés, semblables à du vert bouteille opacifié par les ressacs de la mer et soulignés par deux énormes poches mauves. En soupirant il retourna d'un pas lourd dans son dortoir pour s'effondrer dans son lit.

_« Comment as-tu su que je faisais un cauchemar? »_

_« Pas besoin d'être un génie pour ça Potter! Je te sentais affolé comme une souris tombée dans un nid de vipère et tu hurlais tellement fort que j'ai cru que mon crâne allait imploser! D'ailleurs, il y a fort à parier que tu hurlais pour de bon… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne t'a réveillé… »_

Allongé sur son lit, Harry soupira.

_« J'ai jeté un sort de silence autour de mon lit. »_

_« Tu as quoi?! »_

_« Tu as très bien entendu Malfoy! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les réveiller à chaque fois que je fais un mauvais rêve. Ça ne change rien de toutes façons. »_

_« Je vois… Saint Potter dans toute sa splendeur! »_

_« Mouais… Saint Potter… »_

_« Bon si tu as fini, je vais peut-être pouvoir dormir maintenant, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire demain. »_

_« Quoi? »_

_« Ça ne te regarde pas le moins du monde Potter! J'ai juste envie d'éviter d'arriver avec deux cratères sous les yeux! »_

Harry sentit la nervosité s'emparer du jeune Serpentard.

_« Malfoy? »_

_« Quoi encore? »_

_« Bonne nuit »_

_« Ouais, c'est ça… »_

_*************************_

Harry baissa le feu qui brûlait dangereusement sous le chaudron. Il était peut-être toujours aussi nul en potion mais au moins il avait acquis quelques reflexes de base grâce au Prince de Sang-mêlé. Il jeta à coup d'œil à Ron qui tentait tant bien que mal de couper correctement ses racines de gingembre avant de reporter son attention sur le reste de la classe. Malfoy n'était pas là. Pour tout dire, Malfoy n'avait pas été là de toute la matinée. Il avait été tenté de l'appeler pour savoir ce qu'il faisait mais il était hors de question de lui montrer qu'il s'inquiétait. Car oui, il s'inquiétait. Il sentait la nervosité s'emparer un peu plus de Drago au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. En début d'après-midi, alors que le cours de potion arrivait à sa fin, Harry se sentit soudain tellement angoissé que ses mains se mirent à trembler. Normalement il arrivait facilement à séparer ses émotions de celles du jeune Serpentard, mais là, c'était tout simplement trop fort. Il s'éloigna légèrement du chaudron avant de faire un geste maladroit et se força à respirer calmement en fermant les yeux. La peur diminua progressivement jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un simple sentiment de malaise. Harry reprit le dessus et rouvrit les yeux.

Il sursauta aussitôt. _Il _se tenait devant lui, _ses_ yeux orage brillant de malice.

Il s'avança lentement, une main en avant, fasciné et désireux de voir s'il pouvait ne serait ce qu'effleurer _son _visage.

_ Harry, tu peux me passer de la poudre de corne de licorne s'il te plait ?

Harry sursauta en revenant brusquement à la réalité, l'illusion partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Surpris, il se retourna vivement vers Ron, renversant au passage le chaudron qui mijotait depuis déjà trois quart d'heure. Il lâcha un juron tandis que le liquide bouillant et malodorant se répandait sur sa robe de sorcier. Il ferma les yeux en attendant la sentence qui ne tarda pas à tomber.

_ Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre maladresse irrécupérable Mr Potter. Tout le monde dehors, un philtre d'illusion non terminé peut s'avérer assez toxique lorsqu'il est refroidi brutalement. Potter, vous restez ici et vous nettoyez vos dégâts en évitant de respirer les vapeurs.

_ Oui Monsieur.

Hermione et Ron jetèrent un regard surpris et inquiet vers Harry qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, impuissant. Un à un, les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la classe, ravis d'avoir une excuse pour finir en avance. Le professeur Rogue lui-même s'esquiva par une porte située derrière son bureau. Harry se retrouva seul dans le cachot. Il soupira et s'assit sur une chaise avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste las.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Il n'avait rien pris depuis la fois où Malfoy l'avait interrompu, soit depuis presque deux semaines, au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione qui s'était bien gardée de faire tout commentaire. Alors pourquoi _le_ voyait-il? Cela signifiait-il qu'il était en manque? Pas seulement en manque du contact et de la sensation éprouvée mais aussi de la drogue elle-même? Il espérait vivement que Rogue aurait bientôt fini l'antidote parce que ses nerfs allaient bientôt lâcher. Depuis sa dernière prise, son sommeil, déjà pas terrible à l'origine n'avait fait que se dégrader. Il lâcha un nouveau soupir et s'apprêta à nettoyer les restes de potion fumante sur le sol lorsque la voix de son professeur dans son dos le fit sursauter.

_ Laissez Potter, je vais m'en occuper.

D'un mouvement rapide de baguette, la potion disparut rapidement et le chaudron revint même tranquillement se poser sur la paillasse tandis que la robe d'Harry redevenait aussi sèche qu'avant.

Surpris, Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder son professeur bouche bée.

_ Fermez la bouche Potter, vous avez l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude ainsi.

Rogue s'installa derrière son bureau et sortit un paquet de parchemin qu'il commença à raturer à l'encre rouge. Harry s'avança d'un pas hésitant.

_ Heu… professeur, si je ne suis pas ici pour nettoyer, pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de rester?

Le professeur leva la tête et fixa son élève, le jaugeant du regard. Finalement, il sortit une petite fiole de la poche sa robe. Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment. Rogue n'avait peut-être pas digéré son coup de gueule aussi facilement que ce qu'il avait cru.

_ Tenez Potter, ceci est pour vous.

Harry s'approcha et saisit la fiole avec prudence. Il souleva délicatement le bouchon en verre, découvrant ainsi une potion à la teinte violette qui lui rappela vaguement quelque chose.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est?

_ Une potion de sommeil Potter, celle qui vous permet de dormir sans faire de rêves. Je pense que vous en aurez assez pour une semaine, je vous fournirai une autre fiole la semaine prochaine.

Le professeur retourna alors à son devoir, traçant un grand rond à l'encre rouge sur la copie.

_ Heu.. Professeur? Comment…

_ Potter, vous oubliez, de un, que j'ai eu le déplaisir de visiter votre esprit et de deux, que Mr Malfoy est mon filleul. Maintenant, veuillez sortir, j'ai du travail.

Harry s'avança, un peu éberlué, vers la porte du cachot. Il l'ouvrit mais se retourna avant de sortir.

_ Professeur? Je… Merci.

Rogue releva la tête de ses copies et croisa le regard de son étudiant. Il hocha la tête avant de retourner à ses copies. Mais Harry savait que cela voulait dire beaucoup. Et le cœur un peu plus léger à la perspective d'avoir des nuits relativement calmes, il rejoignit Ron et Hermione, qui l'attendaient, en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Drago pour être aussi nerveux.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alors? Alors? Vous avez aimé? J'ai un peu peur que vous trouviez le cauchemar un peu long mais d'un autre côté j'avais peur que si je ne décrivais pas assez, on ne comprenne pas pourquoi Harry était aussi malade… Le prochain chapitre devrait être prêt pour samedi. Je l'ai presque fini mais je vais réécrire une grande partie dont je ne suis pas satisfaite. J'aime tellement ce chapitre que je veux qu'il soit parfait et là j'aime pas ce que j'ai fais…

'Fin bref, j'espère que celui là vous a plu. Oui? Et surtout avez-vous une idée de ce qui rend notre draky-chou si nerveux? Je suis ouverte à toutes vos idées, surtout à celle du genre, Draco est stressé parce qu'il a perdu un pari et doit danser dans la grande salle déguisé en lapin rose! (désolée, il est tard… en fait non mais on va dire que si!^^')


	8. Chapter 8

8 ème chapitre!!! ^^

Malheureusement j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles! Je n'ai pas pu mettre dans ce chapitre tout ce qui aurait du se passer tout d'abord parce que c'était trop long et que je n'ai pas eu le temps et ensuite parce que je bloque sur comment amener ce qui doit suivre… je préfère donc vous poster ce chapitre en temps et en heure et que je considère satisfaisant plutôt que de vous faire poireauter et vous envoyer un truc baclé! Mais ça veut aussi dire que vous n'allez pas aimer la fin de ce chapitre… et encore heureux que vous ne savez pas ce qui doit se passer car sinon je serais déjà morte!( Je dis ça parce que ma béta qui sait ce qui doit arriver ma menacé de mort quand je lui ai envoyé le chapitre à écrire! )

Deuxième mauvaise nouvelle, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir poster samedi prochain, concours obligent! Mais bon je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça ne tarde pas trop….

Encore merci à ma béta^.^

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve en bas! Bisous à tous!

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Il donnerait tout pour ne pas être ici. S'il le pouvait, il s'enfuirait en courant. Mais il était un Malfoy et même si ce nom n'était plus aussi craint et respecté qu'avant, il se devait de lui faire honneur. Aussi il resta le dos droit, la tête haute et le visage impassible, suivant d'une démarche assurée le pas claudiquant de l'Auror devant lui. Les murs de briques noirs semblaient vouloir l'avaler pour ne plus jamais le laisser ressortir de cet endroit maudit. Les cris de souffrance et de désespoir lui vrillaient les tympans, la panique le saisissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il avisait les ombres noires désireuses de s'approcher, de le supplicier, de lui ôter chaque parcelle de joie ou d'espoir qu'ils pourraient trouver. La seule chose qui les empêchaient de s'approcher était l'ours de fumée qui marchait d'un pas lourd à leurs côtés. Drago se força à calmer le tremblement de ses mains et les battements affolés de son cœur.

Après avoir marché pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Drago vit Maugrey s'arrêter et lui désigner une cellule. Il déglutit.

_ Je reste pour vous protéger des Détraqueurs. Vous avez dix minutes, pas plus.

L'Auror fit alors apparaître une chaise juste devant la cellule avant d'en invoquer une seconde sur laquelle il s'assit, son patronus à ses côtés.

Drago jeta un dernier regard au visage difforme qui le fixait avec insistance. L'espace d'un instant il lui sembla apercevoir un semblant de pitié et de compassion dans l'œil non magique.

Il inspira pour retrouver sa constance et s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait assuré vers la porte de verre qui fermait la cellule. Il s'assit sur la chaise, incapable de diriger son regard ailleurs que sur ses chaussures.

_ Tu es venu Drago…bien…très bien… Oui, excellent.

Drago leva les yeux vers son père. Il déglutit devant l'éclat de folie qui dansait dans ses yeux. Les cheveux ébouriffés, son père se tenait assis sur un petit sommier face à la porte vitrée. La cellule était petite mais propre. Le sol de carrelage blanc, les murs de ciments peints en blanc, tout donnait l'impression de se trouver dans un asile. Le petit rire aliéné de son père ne fit que confirmer son impression. Il serra les poings, luttant contre son envie de s'enfuir de ce lieu maudit.

_ Oui père, je suis venu.

_ Excellent mon fils, maintenant écoute moi, écoute moi très attentivement.

La lueur au fond de ses yeux redoubla d'intensité et Drago frissonna.

_ Voilà ce que tu vas faire, c'est très simple, oui, très très simple, même toi devrais y arriver. J'ai trouvé la faille, je sais pourquoi IL a perdu, je sais comment faire pour réussir là où IL a échoué. J'ai eu du temps pour y réfléchir, oui, beaucoup de temps… mais comme tu le vois les Détraqueurs ne m'atteignent pas, je suis au-dessus de tout cela! Comme si la folie pouvait s'emparer d'un Malfoy! Absurde!

Il éclata alors de rire. Son rire empli de démence résonna dans la cellule et Drago sentit son cœur se serrer avec douleur.

_ Alors voilà, c'est tout simple, oui, tout simple. Il suffit de tuer Potter avant même qu'il ne soit au courant de ce qui se passe. C'est la première chose à faire, tuer Potter. Pour cela il suffit de l'attirer dans un piège, de l'encercler et de le tuer. Il ne faut pas le torturer, il ne faut pas s'en occuper seul… non, non, surtout pas! C'est ça l'erreur du Lord Noir! Il voulait toujours s'en occuper seul, il voulait toujours s'amuser et faire la discussion avant.. Non, il faut le tuer. Point. Et ensuite, et bien ensuite, s'emparer du gouvernement est un jeu d'enfant! Coupez la tête et tout le corps tombe! Et alors, oui, alors, je pourrais mener à bien la mission de notre Seigneur ! Tuer tous les moldus, les sangs-de-bourbes et tous les impurs! Je serais celui qui remplacera le Maître des Ténèbres, je serais le nouveau Lord Noir. N'est-tu pas fier d'être mon fils?

A nouveau, Lucius Malfoy se mit à rire à gorge déployée, remplissant la pièce de son cri de démence. Drago le regardait, l'écoutait sans rien dire, s'imposant la plus grande impassibilité dont il pouvait faire preuve, luttant contre les larmes qu'il avait envie de verser.

_ Mais pour ça mon fils, oui, pour ça, il faut que je sorte d'ici. Et c'est là que tu interviens! Toi, tu vas m'aider à sortir d'ici, ne t'en fais pas, je sais déjà comment faire! Alors écoute moi bien, tu vas…

Ça y est. Il était arrivé au moment le plus redouté. Celui qu'il avait craint toute la journée et toute la nuit. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver le courage de le faire.

_ Non.

Son père arrêta aussitôt son monologue, le fixant de ses yeux bleus, incrédule.

_ Comment ça non?

_ Non père. Je ne vous aiderais pas à vous évader. La guerre est finie. Et vous avez perdu. Il est temps pour vous de l'accepter.

Lucius resta un instant bouche bée, assimilant le fait que son propre fils venait lui dire non. La colère s'unit alors à la folie et il sauta sur la vitre, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

_ Drago Lucius Malfoy! Comment peux tu parler ainsi à ton père! C'est un ordre, tu dois me faire sortir d'ici! Tu m'entends? C'est ton père qui te l'ordonnes.

_ Non! Je n'ai pas à vous obéir, je suis majeur et ne dépend plus de votre autorité. Vous avez tué et torturé de votre plein grès. Vous devez payer pour vos crimes. Je suis désolé père.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait mal à la tête, envie de vomir, de pleurer, de hurler. Il se dégoutait. Il se leva, prêt à partir, à fuir ce lieux de cauchemar.

Mais son père se mis à tambouriner la paroi vitrée avec ses poings.

_ Tu es mon fils, si tu ne le fais pas pour nos idéaux, fais-le pour moi, pour l'amour que tu portes à ton père. Si tu m'aimes Drago, aide moi! Aide moi!

Il tourna le dos à son père, s'éloignant de la cellule sous les cris de celui qui l'avait élevé, éduqué, aimé peut-être. Il n'entendait pas les cris des autre, il n'entendait pas les huées, ni la jambe de bois de Maugrey qui le suivait. Il n'entendait que les cris de son père.

_« Aide moi! Si tu m'aimes, aide moi! » _

_« non »_

Les dernières paroles de son père, remplies de colère, de souffrance et de désespoir tournaient en boucle, sa réponse, froide, implacable résonnait dans son esprit vide de tout autre pensée.

_« Aide moi! »_

Il se sentit vaciller, prêt à s'évanouir et dut s'arrêter et s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber.

Il le sentit alors, effleurant son esprit avec hésitation, comme sollicitant sa permission. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ces quelques mots résonnaient avec une telle force dans son esprit qu'il les avait forcément entendus.

_« Pas un mot Potter! Pas maintenant. »_

Derrière lui, il sentit la main de Maugrey se poser sur son épaule et la serrer, l'encourageant à avancer. Il se remit en marche, se jurant que jamais, plus jamais il ne remettrait les pieds à Azkaban.

_« Comme tu voudras Malfoy. Mais je tiens juste à te dire que… tu m'as impressionné. »_

******************************

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. D'après ses calculs, Malfoy ne serait pas là avant une bonne demie heure. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et plongea son regard dans les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre en face de lui. Il voulait avoir une discussion avec le jeune Serpentard et la Salle sur Demande lui avait paru idéale: neutre et discrète.

Une odeur nauséabonde lui parvint aux narines. Il porta avec suspicion sa main à son nez et la renifla avant de faire une grimace de dégoût. Ron avait raison, depuis qu'il s'était fait aspergé de potion, il puait vraiment. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et avisa une porte qui n'était pas là avant. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres (désormais peu habituées à ce mouvement) lorsqu'il avisa la pancarte « Douches » clouée sur la porte. Il se leva après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre. Une demi-heure…il avait le temps!

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Drago Malfoy passa les grilles de Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'apercevoir les hautes tours sombres du château se fondant dans l'obscurité. Il avait beau la critiquer, l'école présentait sa part de réconfort. Il sentit un immense poids se libérer de ses épaules et s'avança vers le château, soulagé d'avoir enfin un peu de calme.

_« Malfoy? Tu es déjà là? »_

Malfoy soupira. Pour ce qui était d'avoir un peu de calme, il repasserait.

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peu te faire Potter? »_

_« Je prends ça pour un oui. Et __merde! Heu… je voudrais te parler. »_

_« Moi pas. »_

_« Charmant. Rassures toi, ça ne te concernes pas, ce serait juste pour répondre à ta question d'hier soir. Si ça t'intéresse encore, je suis dans la Salle sur Demande. »_

Drago grinça des dents et chassa les mauvais souvenirs qu'évoquaient cet endroit. Il ne répondit pas et continua son chemin vers le château. Lorsqu'il eut franchit les deux lourdes portes en chêne, il hésita un instant entre descendre rejoindre son dortoir et monter au septième étage pour savoir ce qui débloquait chez Potter. Sa curiosité l'emporta et il emprunta un passage secret qu'il avait découvert en sixième année et qui lui permettait d'accéder directement au septième par le tableau où les trolls dansaient toujours après toutes ces années.

Il passa trois fois devant l'entrée invisible en demandant à voir Potter et la porte apparue, s'ouvrant d'elle-même pour le laisser passer. Il entra la baguette à la main, aux aguets. La salle n'était meublée que de deux fauteuils a priori moelleux et confortables placés devant une cheminée où brûlait un feu agréable qui réchauffait la pièce. A priori l'endroit était désert, ce qui mis immédiatement tous ses sens en alerte.

_ Potter?

_ J'arrive!

Une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaitre un jeune homme torse nu, aux cheveux humides. Drago haussa un sourcil, stupéfait. Il ne tarda pas à sentir la gêne du Gryffondor se loger dans sa poitrine, ce qui l'irrita au plus haut point.

_ Heu… je suis désolé, j'ai eu un accident de potion et je pensais que j'aurais le temps de…. Enfin, de prendre une douche… si tu veux bien attendre, je vais finir de m'habiller et ensuite je….

_ Pas le temps Potter! Je suis épuisé alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me déballer d'une traite ce que tu as me dire que je puisse aller me coucher.

Harry fut décontenancé l'espace d'un instant mais il se ressaisit et fit signe à Drago de s'asseoir sur un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée. Il s'installa dans le second siège et se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes pendant quelques minutes, ignorant l'agacement croissant du Serpentard. Quand il se sentit près, il inspira un grand coup et commença son récit.

_ Je ne vais pas tout te dire. De un, ça te gonflerait, de deux, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas dévoiler. Mais pour faire court, voilà ce que je peux te dire. Lorsque Voldemort a tenté de me tuer la première fois, ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour moi et c'est ce qui m'a protégé. Seulement le sort a ricoché en quelque sorte et une partie de l'âme de Voldemort s'est retrouvé en moi, établissant une sorte de lien, de connexion entre nos deux esprits. Le hic c'est que tant qu'il y avait ce lien, il ne pouvait pas être tué pour de bon.

La nuit de la grande bataille, je me suis rendu et je l'ai laissé me lancer un deuxième Avada Kedavra. Encore une fois ça n'a pas marché. Il n'a fait que briser le lien en tuant la partie d'âme qui avait été à lui. C'est à la suite de ça que j'ai pu l'éliminer pour de bon.

Il s'interrompit, se replongeant dans la contemplation du feu plein de vie qui brûlait devant lui.

_ Alors? où est le problème? Gentil sauveur Potter a encore survécu et a tué le vilain croque-mitaine, tout est bien qui finit bien. Je ne vois où est le rapport avec ton état de décomposition avancé.

Harry soupira et se leva vers le cheminée, posant sa tête sur le rebord de l'âtre.

_ Le problème c'est que cette nuit là j'ai perdu une partie de mon âme. Je sais... je sais que ce n'était techniquement pas la mienne, je sais qu'à la base elle appartenait au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, à un assassin complètement mégalo mais... mais moi je m'y étais habitué. Je veux dire j'ai grandit avec depuis l'âge de un an, c'est comme si tout en moi c'était réorganisé pour accueillir cette partie de son âme, pour qu'elle fasse partie intégrante de la mienne. Mais je l'ai perdue et depuis, il ne reste que cette sensation de manque et de... de vide.

_ Ca ne change pas grand chose Potter, tu as toujours eu une case de vide!

Harry eut un petit sourire, c'était l'avantage avec Malfoy, pas de regards larmoyants, pas d'excuses inutiles ou de voix tremblantes de désolation. Il fallait bien qu'il y'en ai au moins un.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis entre hier et ce soir?

Harry se retourna et fixa son protagoniste avant de lui adresser un pauvre sourire. Il sentit que Drago était soudain gêné mais n'en tint pas compte.

_ Disons simplement que j'ai entendu certaines choses que tu aurais certainement voulu garder pour toi. Comme ça on est quittes.

_ Tu t'es rendu compte que tu t'étais fourvoyé en idéalisant ma vie et c'est ta façon de me demander pardon?

_ Excuse-moi d'avoir parlé de ta vie sans savoir mais je crois que tu es mal placé pour critiquer!

_ C'est différent.

_ Oh vraiment?! Et en quoi je te prie?

_ Je suis un Serpentard.

_ Et?

_ C'est dans ma nature, je ne peux pas aller contre.

Harry grinça des dents et se retourna d'autant plus irrité qu'il sentait Malfoy satisfait de sa réplique.

_ Ca ne mène vraiment à rien de discuter avec toi, tu es tout simplement de trop mauvaise foi.

Drago eut un petit rire satisfait.

_ Je dois admettre que je suis déçu, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire.

_ Navré que ma pauvre vie ne soit pas assez trépidante pour te divertir.

_ Vexé Potter? Rassure toi, il y a une partie de ta vie qui émoustille tout particulièrement ma curiosité.

Harry se retourna vers Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Il devina aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait.

_ Encore?! Mais tu vas me lâcher avec ça? Ca ne te regarde pas le moins du monde!

_ Et c'est ce qui rend les choses d'autant plus intéressantes! Et puis tu es Harry Potter, l'Elu! Quelle fille pourrais-tu trouver digne de coucher avec LE héros national?

Harry rougit de gène et de colère avant de soudainement sourire malicieusement.

_ Qui t'as parlé d'une fille Malfoy?

_ Oh! Mais voilà qui rends les choses encore plus attrayantes!

Harry secoua la tête en soupirant. Dire qu'il avait espéré le réduire au silence ainsi. Ce type était affligeant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste las avant de laisser retomber son bras contre son corps. Ce fut son erreur. Drago qui suivait inconsciemment son geste du regard écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la marque violette sur le plis du coude. Harry eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche à la recherche d'une excuse que déjà Malfoy s'était emparé de son bras qu'il retourna pour mieux admirer la tache sombre qui le maculait .

_ Tu te drogues? Harry Potter se drogue? Saint Potter se drogue?

Il éclata de rire, s'attirant ainsi les foudres du survivant.

_ Oui je me drogue et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Je suis à bout de nerfs tu peux comprendre ça? Je n'en peux plus! Et c'est la seule chose qui me permet de tenir le coup et de ne pas sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie! Alors putain oui je me drogue mais ce sont mes affaires et si tu t'avises d'en raconter un mot à qui que ce soit je...

_ Du calme Potter. Ce n'était pas une critique. Et puis je ne suis pas une balance...enfin si mais disons que ça c'est vraiment trop beau, je préfère le garder pour moi. Alors dis moi de quelle drogue s'agit t'il? Hum... la majorité se prennent par voie orale, celles en perfusion sont plutôt rares...

Harry resta quelques instants stupéfaits.

_ Malfoy... tu es en train de me dire que tu t'y connais en drogue?

Le jeune homme se redressa en bombant le torse de la façon la plus aristocratique qui soit.

_ Bien sûr! Evidemment tout le monde ne peut pas se le permettre mais c'est assez courant dans les grandes familles aisées et de sang-pur.

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule.

_ Alors j'en était où… Ah oui! Les drogues injectables! Hum… ça pourrait être de l'élixir de planage… mais c'est curieux, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir sentit planer… à moins que…

Un sourire de triomphe se dessina sur son visage et il revint s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, sûr de lui.

_ Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent. Philtre d'illusion amoureuse concentré. Plus communément appelé P.I.A.C. J'ai bon Potter?

Harry répondit par un grognement.

_ Ainsi le héros Potter qui pourrait se taper toutes les filles et une bonne partie des garçons a choisit d'utiliser de la drogue pour assouvir ses fantasmes. Amusant.

Harry tiqua au mot fantasmes et se rebiffa.

_ Il ne s'agit pas d'un fantasme!

_ Bien sur que si Potter. C'est le principe même du PIAC, créer une illusion plus que réaliste à partir d'une personne qui hante de façon obsessionnelle les pensées du sujet.

_ Non, ce n'est pas un fantasme! Ce n'est pas parce que tu penses souvent à une personne que tu fantasmes sur elle!

Drago eut un petit rire supérieur.

_ Si tu le dis…. Et donc, qui occupe ainsi tes pensées à longueur de journée? Je me permet d'ajouter qu'il en va de ton intérêt de me le dire si tu ne veux pas que le scoop d'un Harry Potter qui se drogue ne m'échappe regrettablement.

_ Je croyais que tu n'étais pas une balance?

_ J'ai dit ça?

_ Pourriture!

_ Merci du compliment! Et donc?

Harry soupira, il était fatigué, las de devoir toujours résister. Il avait envie de céder à la facilité et de répondre docilement, priant pour que cela lui apporte un peu de paix. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'avouer à Malfoy que l'illusion avait son visage, (et son corps!) n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen d'avoir la paix.

Drago devait sentir son hésitation car un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Il était visiblement heureux de sentir qu'il était sur le point de céder. Harry eut soudain très envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire.

_ Tu veux savoir? Tu veux vraiment savoir?

_ Oh que oui!

_ Je te préviens, tu ne vas pas aimer, mais alors pas du tout.

_ Vraiment? Et bien, laisse moi en juger par moi-même.

Harry resta silencieux, se mordant la lèvre, signe qu'il hésitait encore. Il se retourna vers la cheminée pour dissimuler son visage. Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire? Céder ou résister?

_ Accouche le balafré, il se fait tard! Alors, qui c'est?

Pour Harry, ce fut le signal. La voix rauque, il répondit:

_ Toi.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hum….alors? Vous m'en voulez pas trop? Je suis désolée, je promet de faire de mon mieux pour aller le plus vite possible pour le prochain chapitre! Enfin dans les limites de mon emploi du temps.

Il parait que Maugrey est mort….vous y croyez vous? Naaan pas possible! Je veux pas qu'il meurt alors il est pas mourru na! Pour ce qui est du patronus, je ne croie pas qu'il ai été décrit mais je trouvais que le vieil ours mal léché lui allait bien^^

Petit coup de pub: j'ai eu un gros coup de cœur pour un super fic appelée sang froid, le lien est dans mon profil! Je vous demande juste une chose….je sais que je ne fais pas le poids à côté mais revenez quand même après T.T

Merci à tous, à tous ceux qui review, à tout ceux qui me mettent dans leurs favoris, à tout ceux qui me mettent en alerte et tout simplement à tout ceux qui me lisent!


	9. Chapter 9

Tadaaaa! Vous ne l'attendiez pas et pour il est là! Voici en exclusivité le chapitre 9!!

Disons aussi que j'ai eu l'impression que le précédent chapitre vous avez un peu déçu alors c'est ma façon de me faire pardonner ^^'. Remarquez je ne sais pas si celui là va vous plaire… à vrai dire, c'est quitte ou double, soit vous allez adorer soit vous allez détester… On verra bien, en attendant je vais me ronger les ongles jusqu' à l'os en attendant vos avis.

En revanche, je ne pense vraiment pas que le prochain chapitre sera là samedi because exams vendredi samedi et lundi! Mais ( et c'est le mais qui est important) ensuite je suis en vacance, donc, ça va gratter à mort et vous devriez avoir la suite en début de semaine…. Je crois… enfin j'espère ^^'

Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire tranquilles, je vous retrouve en bas avec juste la moitié de mes doigts entiers.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry risqua un rapide coup d'œil en direction du Serpentard. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieux Potter… C'est encore une de tes farces douteuses. Je veux dire ça n'est pas vrai, ça ne peut pas être vrai!

_ Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir.

Sa voix s'était faite crissante, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait en lui avouant la vérité. Mais cette réaction, ce dénis lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre la crise de panique qu'il sentait monter en lui alors que là où aurait dû se trouver les émotions de Malfoy, il ne trouvait que du vide, probablement dû au choc. Doucement, le vide fit place à tout un amalgame d'émotions difficiles à identifier. Harry reconnu la gêne, la peur, le doute, le dégoût et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus confus qui fut immédiatement refoulé.

_ Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai eu!

La réplique était tombée. Elle se voulait cinglante, tranchante, cherchant de tout évidence faire le plus de mal possible.

A son propre étonnement, Harry se retourna, énervé. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se sentait insulté. Il avait l'impression que Malfoy crachait avec haine et dédain sur les moments qu'il avait passé avec son illusion, rabaissant ces instants à une partie de jambe en l'air. Mais ça n'étaient pas que ça, ça ne l'avaient jamais été, c'étaient bien plus, bien plus précieux.

_ Qu'une chose soit bien claire Malfoy. Cette illusion, ce fantasme, appelle le comme tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire, mais je tiens à préciser qu'il a beau avoir ton physique, il n'est pas toi! Il n'a pas ton arrogance, ta prétention de gosse pourri, il n'a pas tes sourires remplis de dédain et de moquerie, ce n'est peut-être qu'une vulgaire illusion pour toi mais il vaut cent fois mieux que toi et tes airs de Mr je suis supérieur à tout le monde!

Inconsciemment, il s'était avancé vers Malfoy, pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine, fichant un regard assassin dans les iris gris, durs et froids.

Drago bondit sur ses deux jambes, le rouge lui monta aux joues, contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau.

_ Tais toi Potter, je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, je te savais fou mais pas aussi pervers et dégénéré! Tu me dégoûtes, je voudrais ne jamais t'avoir rencontré.

A ces mots Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien. Ces mots ne sortaient pas de la bouche de l'être, aussi virtuel fut-il, qu'il aimait. Pourtant, c'était comme s'ils frappaient précisément là où ça faisait mal. Sa poitrine se souleva avec difficulté, il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer tandis que le panique s'insinuait sournoisement en lui. Mais la colère était toujours là, grossissant avec la douleur. Il voulait avoir le dernier mot, c'était comme si un combat à mort venait de s'engager, un combat contre Drago Malfoy mais aussi peut-être un combat contre lui-même.

_ Pour quelqu'un qui me doit la vie, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu n'es pas très reconnaissant.

Drago blêmit au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans cette même salle où Harry venait de briser ses derniers repères. Potter, fantasmer sur lui? Impossible, tout simplement impossible! Ils se haïssaient, ils s'étaient toujours haï pourquoi cela changerait-il? Pourquoi maintenant? Il se devait de le réduire au silence, de le faire plier, de le frapper par la force des mots. Peu importait la douleur et la panique qui commençaient à se loger dans sa poitrine. Ces sentiments n'étaient pas les siens, il ne devait pas les prendre en compte. Au contraire, c'était le signe que ses répliques acerbes touchaient leurs cibles, le signe qu'il allait gagner contre Potter. Il s'approcha, une grimace de mépris sur le visage.

_ Tu as fait ton propre choix de me sauver, je ne te dois rien, je ne t'ai jamais rien promis en échange!

_ Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as une dette de vie envers moi!

Drago sentit la honte et la colère monter en lui. Il fusilla Harry du regard et cracha:

_ Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Lui, tu es prêt à tout pour arriver à tes fins! Tu prétends être différent, tu dis haïr ce qu'Il a été mais tu te comportes de la même façon. Tu nous pièges sournoisement, tu nous appâtes avec tes allures de sauveur et de héros mais lorsqu'on réalise qui tu es vraiment, il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour, on est déjà piégé par un lien magique quelconque. Tu sais quoi? Tu serais à l'origine du connodare, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas pour peu que cela serve un quelconque plan.

Harry saisit brutalement l'ancien Mangemort par le col de sa chemise, crispant ses doigts avec rage sur le tissu.

_ Ne me compare pas à Lui! Je ne suis pas Lui! Tu m'entends? Je ne suis pas Lui, je ne l'ai jamais été!

Il avait hurlé. La fureur de sa voix fut rapidement remplacée par une rage proche du désespoir et il s'était mis à trembler tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes qui ne réussirent pas à couler. Quelques secondes avant, ses yeux foudroyaient le jeune homme en face de lui, désormais ils ne trahissaient plus que le profond désespoir qui s'abattait sur lui.

Lentement, il desserra son étreinte sans pour autant lâcher le tissu, tout en baissant la tête.

_ Je ne suis pas Lui…

Sa voix faible contrastait avec les cris qu'ils venaient d'échanger et résonna dans la salle vide soudain silencieuse. Drago sentit l'interrogation dans cette affirmation qui n'en était pas une, comme si Harry cherchait une confirmation pour quelque chose dont il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

_ Ca ne dépend que de toi, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire de la dette de vie que je te dois?

_ Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi…

_ Alors pourquoi tu ramènes cette histoire sur le tapis maintenant?

_ J'en sais rien… j'en peux plus… je craque…c'est trop dure…

La main se resserra plus doucement sur la chemise et Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune Serpentard tétanisé par ces aveux exprimés d'une voix brisée. Mal à l'aise, il tenta de se reprendre.

_ Arrête de te plaindre Potter, tu es encore plus pathétique que d'habitude.

L'effet fut immédiat, Harry leva la tête brutalement, la colère ayant repris sa place dans les iris vertes et sa main de crispa avec violence sur le col de la chemise noire, étranglant son porteur.

_ Alors fous moi la paix Malfoy! Ignore moi! Je suis fatigué de tes enfantillages, de ton besoin incessant de me montrer à quel point je sombre dans le gouffre de la déchéance! Laisse moi tranquille! Oublie que j'existe, de toute façon je n'existerai bientôt plus alors oublie moi!

Le voix sifflante à cause du manque d'air, Drago répondit:

_…peux pas.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, hébété. Drago lui renvoya un petit sourire triste.

Ce qu'il fit ensuite, Harry ne saurait se l'expliquer, peut-être parce qu'il sentait la crise d'angoisse approcher et qu'il cherchait par reflexe quelque chose pour se raccrocher, peut-être parce il _l_'avait vu ce matin même, vision éphémère qui n'avait fait que lui montrer à quel point _il_ lui manquait. À moins que ce ne soit ce sourire triste qui lui rappelait celui qu'il avait vu sur _son_ visage qui au fond était le même que celui qu'il avait en face de lui. Ou tout simplement était-ce un mélange de toutes ces émotions, ces craintes et ces frustrations réunies.

Toujours est-il qu'il se surpris lui-même lorsqu'il s'empara de ces lèvres qu'il connaissait par cœur sans jamais les avoir effleurées pour de vrai.

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Drago eut le mauvais reflexe d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester et Harry en profita pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche. La sensation était grisante. Harry sentit son cœur battre avec force dans sa poitrine tandis que son souffle chaud se mêlait à celui plus froid de l'homme qu'il embrassait.

En cet instant il oublia tout. Il oublia qu'il était avec Drago Malfoy, le vrai, l'original. Il oublia que quelques secondes auparavant il était en train de l'étrangler. D'ailleurs sa main glissait déjà de la chemise à la chevelure argentée et soyeuse.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance, tout ce qui comptait c'était ce baiser, le goût de ces lèvres et les battements saccadés de son cœur.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance, aussi ne fut-il même pas surpris lorsque Drago répondit à son baiser avec fougue. Il ne fut pas surpris non plus lorsque une main agrippa avec violence sa nuque, rapprochant un peu plus leurs deux corps. Non, rien de tout cela ne le surpris.

Ce qui le surpris en revanche ce fut lorsque sa poitrine se souleva, gonflée d'un désir qui n'était pas le sien. Son propre désir ne s'en retrouva qu'accru et leur baiser s'enflamma encore plus. En cet instant, leurs émotions étaient en phase, inondées de désir et de plaisir. Ce fut comme si leurs sensations, en temps normal distinctes, s'entremêlaient se mélangeaient et fusionnaient ensemble.

Alors Harry fut incapable de dire s'il était Harry ou Drago. Il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre et les deux à la fois. Il n'était plus qu'une boule de désir ardent qui brûlait par ce baiser à nul autre pareil.

Ce fut le besoin d'air qui brisa le baiser. Ils se séparèrent presque en se repoussant l'un l'autre, prenant soudainement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

Le souffle court, ils reprenaient leurs respirations en évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Courbé en deux, Drago, fixait le sol, une expression d'effroi sur le visage, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Harry, deux doigts posées sur ses lèvres, les yeux exorbités, regardait par-dessus son épaule le mur nu de la salle sur demande, sans vraiment le voir. Seul le bruit de leurs deux respirations saccadées brisait le silence qui régnait. Après ce qu'il leur parut être une éternité, leurs regards se croisèrent en même temps. Harry aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour briser ce lourd et douloureux silence mais il resta muet lorsqu'il vit le dégoût se dessiner sur les traits de Malfoy. Sa main toujours plaquée sur sa bouche, celui-ci fit volte face et s'enfuit en courant sans demander son reste. Harry resta figé sur place. Mais qu'avait-il fait?

**************************************************************************************

Harry avait la tête remplie de questions, de doutes et d'inquiétudes. Se demandant principalement comment il avait pu faire une connerie aussi monumentale. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien mais delà à tomber si bas qu'il en embrassait Malfoy! Et ce baiser… s'il avait été aussi …puissant, ce ne pouvait être qu'à cause du connodare. C'était d'ailleurs probablement la potion qui avait poussé Drago à répondre au baiser car mince! Il y avait répondu! Et pas à moitié! Oui, tout cela ne pouvait qu'être dû qu'au connodare. Lorsqu'il arriva à cette conclusion, il ne lui restait qu'une inquiétude majeur: comment allait réagir Malfoy? Peut-être allait-il lui mener la vie dure, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Ou peut-être allait-il raconter aux Serpentard que le grand Potter fantasmait sur lui. Il pouvait aussi s'en servir pour faire du chantage. Quelque soit la solution qu'il envisageait, cela signait toujours qu'il allait déguster. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la question de tourner en rond dans sa tête. Sans la potion de Rogue, il n'aurait pas dormi de la nuit.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le banc en bout de table, en face d'Hermione. Elle lui tendit immédiatement un bol de lait et deux toasts déjà tartinés.

_ J'ai pas faim Hermione.

_ Ça m'est égal, tu manges quand même sinon je t'y oblige par impero.

_ Tu sais bien que j'arrive à résister au sort.

_ En temps normal oui, mais là je ne pense que tu auras assez de volonté pour lutter.

Harry soupira et tira une tartine à lui, la tête appuyée sur une main. Elle avait raison, il n'avait plus assez de volonté. Sinon, il n'aurait certainement pas cédé au connodare. Un autre sujet de préoccupation lui occupait l'esprit et il se décida à en faire part à son amie.

_ Hermione, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse. Ne viens pas me dire que tu m'avais prévenu! Mais… hier, pendant le cours de potion, je l'ai vu. L'illusion que je vois quand je…. Enfin quand je prends ma dose. Tu crois que ça veut dire que je suis dépendant?

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant.

_ Non Harry. Crois moi, j'adorerai te dire que je t'avais prévenu mais je ne pense pas que ce soit lié à une quelconque dépendance. Si tu te souviens bien, la potion que l'on préparait était un philtre d'illusion. Je pense seulement que tu y es plus sensible que la normale et que le simple fait de respirer les vapeurs de la potion a suffit pour que l'illusion apparaisse.

Elle posa une main rassurante sur son bras et il soupira.

_ On va trouver Harry, je te le promets.

Il lui renvoya un pauvre sourire.

_ Je n'y crois pas trop mais merci quand même.

Ils sursautèrent lorsque deux mains s'abattirent sur la table, juste à côté d'eux. Harry leva un regard inquiet et surpris vers le jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

_ J'ai trouvé la solution Harry!

Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, Ron semblait exulter.

Harry était plus que sceptique et il vit que Hermione semblait être dans le même état d'esprit. Ron ne parut remarquer leurs regards presque inquiets car il continua toujours aussi enthousiaste.

_ Regarde: C'est ma mère qui me la conseillée. C'est une psychomage. Ma mère y est allée, elle dit qu'elle est très bien. Tu devrais y aller, elle t'aidera sûrement!

Harry laissa tomber violemment sa tête sur la table, tandis qu'Hermione soupirait bruyamment.

_ Quoi? Je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera comment te soigner! Elle est spécialiste dans plusieurs maladies de l'esprit.

Le front toujours collé sur la table, les deux mains sur la tête, Harry émit un grognement de protestation.

_ Hermione…

Hermione soupira et vint en aide à son ami, sa voix trahissant son agacement.

_ Ron, Harry n'est pas fou, il n'a pas non plus de troubles de l'esprit à proprement parler. Un psychomage ne pourrait rien pour lui. Dans le cas contraire, ça ferait longtemps que je l'y aurait envoyé!

_ Mais on sait jamais, tu peux toujours aller la voir pour quelques séances. Elle est excellente, il paraît qu'elle fait des miracles.

_ Laisse tomber Weasley, Potter a déjà dû visiter tous les psychomages du Royaume-Uni et ils ont tous trouvé son cas désespéré.

Harry releva la tête pour voir Pansy Parkinson rire de sa blague avec Crabbe et Goyle. Ron piqua un fard et adressa un regard plein d'excuses à son meilleur ami qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ Tout comme aucun chirurgien esthétique n'a rien pu faire pour ta face de pitbull.

Pansy grimaça devant la réplique d'Hermione qui dardait les Serpentards de regards haineux.

_ Tu peux parler Mlle dent-de-lapin mais moi au moins je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir un psy.

_ Comment tu viens d'appeler Hermione?!

Les poings serrés, le visage de Ron avait tourné au rouge vif. En soupirant, Harry tira son ami par la manche pour l'obliger à se rasseoir.

_ Laisse tomber Ron.

_ Quoi? Elle insulte Hermione et toi tu laisses faire?

_ Ron! Je suis suffisamment grande pour me défendre toute seule.

Penaud et confus, Ron s'assit non sans avoir jeté un regard assassin aux Serpentards qui riaient à gorges déployées.

_ Comme c'est mignon! Le pauvre petit sorcillon défend sa petite copine la sang-de-bourbe et son copain l'aliéné. Tu as vu ça Drago?

Harry sursauta aussitôt et suivi le regard de Pansy. Drago avançait vers eux, marchant à grandes enjambées, le visage grave, fermé et déterminé. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau à couper le souffle et il se maudit aussitôt pour avoir eu cette pensée. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure tandis qu'il restait dans la crainte de sa réaction.

Drago passa à leurs côtés sans un mot ni un regard. Pansy le suivit des yeux, surprise. Elle l'interpella une fois mais il ne répondit pas et continua à marcher droit vers la table des Serpentards. Après un dernier un regard mauvais pour le trio des Gryffondor, elle fit volte face et couru le rejoindre alors qu'il s'était déjà assis, Crabbe et Goyle à ses basques.

Angoissé, Harry tenta d'effleurer son esprit mais celui se referma aussitôt comme une huître.

Il avait sa réponse.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

…. Alors? Je vous en supplie, une petite review parce que là j'ai jamais été aussi stressée en postant un chapitre. (premier chapitre mis à part.)

Je me permet quand même d'espérer que ça vous a plu, et que j'ai réussi à vous faire comprendre ce qui s'est passé pendant le baiser….

Gros bisous à tous et merci d'être au rendez vous!

**RAR: **

MimikO: T'as vu je me suis appliquée à mettre plein de descriptions sur les sentiments dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il y en aura assez à ton gout ^^. Absolument navrée pour tes dix (je n'en doute pas) charmants doigts, mais comme tu dois le deviner les miens ne sont pas vraiment en meilleur état en ce moment! Alors maintenant que tu sais comment réagi Draco, tu en penses quoi? Bon je reconnais, ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction que l'on attendait, mais bon, c'est comme ça que se passait dans ma tête… j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue, en tout cas je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plu.

Gros bisous et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews.

Ps: si je meurs, il faudra harceler ma béta pour la suite car elle sait tout mais je vous préviens elle est encore plus sadique que moi et si vous la tuez aussi, y'aura pas de suite!

(mais… je comprends pas, pourquoi il supprimeraient les chapitres?)

Mon ange noir: je sais pas quoi dire, je me sens à la fois coupable et flattée… Du coup je me suis dépêchée pour la suite… Quand tu me dis que tu n'arrives plus à t'évader dans mes histoires ça me rends à la fois heureuse de pouvoir t'aider à faire ce que préfères faire dans le vie: rêver et en même temps triste que n'arrives plus à rêver par toi-même! J'espère que ça n'est que passager. Pourquoi tu ne t'inscrirais pas sur ce site? C'est stimulant tu sais? Ça boost et ils sont tous tellement gentils^^ Enfin tu fais comme tu veux, en attendant, je ferais de mon mieux pour te permettre de rêver bientôt!

Thecrasy: Regarde, je me suis dépêchée de poster? Pardonnée? Bon, je sais le chapitre il est court mais le prochain chapitre une semaine plus tard alors j'étais obligée de couper là! Tu me déboudes? Je ferais de mieux pour la suite promis! Tu aimes sinon? Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité en tout cas!

Rukia-sly: bah oui, la première version: « je suis fier de toi » faisait un peu bizarre, je veux dire qui il est pour lui dire ça: pas son père, pas (encore XD) son petit copain… donc… mais je crois que le tu m'impessiones traduit bien ce qui se passe. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un Malfoy dire non à l'autorité paternelle! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand il lui fait: t'as toujours eu une case de vide. XD tss Dray t'en as eu une surprise hein?! Mhouahahaha! 'Ry a suffisamment souffert pour le moment, ça va être ton tour!!!

Allez, ça y est tu es pseudo vacances maintenant! Tu vas pouvoir écrire!! Gros bisous! ( et gros bisous à ta voiture! XD)

Ps: hé banane, l'argenté et soyeux faisait référence aux cheveux de dray, pas à sa chemise!

Zelnazoo: heu… développe là, ça me stress! T'es deçue? Si c'est le cas, désolée!!!!!! Tu t'attendais à quoi comme révélation? En attendant, voilà la suite. Tu aimes? Tu ne t'attendais surement pas à ça mais il faut bien un peu de surprise… Bonne surprise?

Titmo: Dans un certain sens, tu avais bien deviné, il s'est bien barré en courant! Bon après avoir embrassé Harry mais ça s'est accessoire! Tu aimes? Bisous et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur! ^^

Maud18: JACKPOT!!!!!! Cling cling cling * bruit des pièces qui tombent!* Comment tu as deviné pour le bisou?! Tu es la seule en tout cas, félicitations^^! Sinon pour Draco, c'est vrai que sa réaction fasse à son père est surprenante mais c'est étudié pour. Pour montrer qu'il a changé ou tu du moins qu'il veut changer. Et puis ce qu'il veut ce n'est pas vraiment laisser tomber son père mais surtout ne plus se retrouver mêler à une situation comme celle de la 6eme année. Quand à Harry, je crois que peut être au fond de lui il espérait ce qui s'est passé (encore que cela dépassa ses espérances: vive le connodare!! ) et puis il en a avait marre de toujours se faire harceler par Draco. Je crois aussi qu'il espérait lui fermait son bec! XD

Désolée d'avoir coupé en plein milieu, je recommencerais plus promis! J'ai droit à une reviews entière? Merci de tout cœur pour tes reviews.

Petite abeille: Je suis allée faire un tour sur ton blog, il est super bien fait! Du coup je t'ai mise en blog préféré sur un de mes blogs. (le seul interessant pour une fan de fic! XD) ( celui qui s'appel: Gaaralove4ever). J'espère que la suite était à la hauteur de tes attentes! Bisous =]

Yaoi94: :') Tant de fidélité, snirff c'est trop mimi, j'en ai la larme à l'œil! Merciiiiiiiii!


	10. Chapter 10

Je suis de retour! (Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!)

Tout d'abord je m'excuse du délais! J'ai fini les exams il y a deux semaine et pourtant je ne poste la suite que maintenant! Ne croyez surtout que je vous ai oublié, c'est juste que ma tête implosait sous le nombre de fics qui passaient et repassaient dedans. J'en ai donc commencé plusieurs l'histoire d'alleger un peu ma pauvre caboche. J'ai ainsi presque fini kiss me and kill me ainsi que le premier chapitre de une étoile dans la nuit (cf mon profil). Je dis ça c'est si ça vous intéresse hein!

Bref pour ce qui est de RMA comme l'appel ma béta, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre mais comme je ne sais pas quoi changer, je préfère ça à un abandon ( de toute façon j'ai promis que je finirais toute fic que je commence et c'est trop bête d'abandonner pour ça) ou à un délais outrancier supplémentaire. Donc voilà! Le chapitre 10!

Ah! J'oubliais, me tuez pas pour la fin svp.

Avec tout mon amour parce que vous êtes adorables, je vous souhaite bonne lecture! KW

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Rien. Absolument rien. Silence radio depuis plus d'une semaine. Une longue et interminable semaine. Pas la moindre pensée n'avait effleuré son esprit en plus de sept jours. Drago Malfoy arrivait même à étouffer ses propres émotions. La seule chose qu'il ressentait encore était un profond malaise à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, ce qui était assez rare étant donné qu'un Serpentard se révélait être redoutable dans l'art d'éviter quelqu'un d'incommodant. Et Malfoy était bien connu pour être LE Serpentard par excellence.

Curieusement cette réaction le blessait plus que l'auraient fait des insultes, injures ou autres humiliations. Le pire était que lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas heureux d'avoir enfin la paix qu'il avait tant souhaitée.

Harry triturait son croissant du bout des ongles lorsque les chouettes arrivèrent pour distribuer le courrier. Il ne leva pas la tête. Pourquoi faire? Ce n'était pas comme s'il attendait du courrier ou simplement la visite d'une boule blanche qui lui aurait pincé les doigts pour avoir une caresse ou une friandise. Le jeune homme soupira en repensant à Hedwige et leva un œil morne sur la chouette effraie grise qui déposait la gazette du sorcier sur l'assiette remplie de toasts d'Hermione. Celle-ci sortit rapidement une pièce de sa poche pour la donner au volatil maladroit avant de soulever le journal entaché de confiture et de le poser à coté de son assiette qu'elle regarda d'un air affligé.

Alors qu'il allait retourner au déchiquetage minutieux de sa viennoiserie, une vague de panique le cloua sur place. Malgré le silence de ces derniers jours, il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer immédiatement:

_« Malfoy? »_

Comme sa question fut accueillie par un silence, Harry leva la tête à la recherche de la tête blonde. Il le trouva assis à sa place habituelle à coté de Goyle, qui étonnamment semblait ne pas être accompagné de son comparse. Il le vit en train de lire tranquillement la gazette. Seul un léger froncement de sourcil pouvait trahir son angoisse. Ce contraste l'impressionnait toujours autant. Comment un être humain pouvait-il brider à ce point ses propres émotions? Finalement Drago leva la tête et croisa son regard. Il se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes et Harry fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Drago Malfoy n'était pas le genre de personne à paniquer sans raison. De son coté celui-ci semblait le jauger du regard, évaluant la situation, pesant le pour et le contre d'une décision à prendre.

Drago rompit le contact visuel en repliant son journal pour le mettre sous le bras avant de se lever et de sortir de la Grande Salle d'un air nonchalant. Juste avant que les immenses portes en chêne ne se referment sur lui, sa voix résonna dans la tête du Gryffondor.

_«_ _Suis-moi, il faut que je te parle. »_

Harry hésita un instant, craignant d'avoir l'air d'un désespéré s'il devait arriver en courant à la moindre requête de cette fouine peroxydée. Il se mordilla un instant la lèvre inférieure avant de bondir brutalement sur ses jambes et de suivre Drago d'un pas décidé, laissant ses deux amis sur un vague « je reviens ». Il était désespéré!

Harry retrouva Drago au détour d'un couloir sombre, accoudé au mur, l'air provocateur. Il décida de parler avant de laisser la gène s'installer entre eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Drago soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ A ton avis Potter?!

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_ Si je le savais, je ne te le demanderais pas!

Haussement de sourcil.

_ Bon sang Potter, tu ne lis jamais les journaux?!

_ Pour lire des âneries sur mon compte? Merci bien!

_ Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu as pu détruire le Lord Noir avec une connerie pareille.

Les yeux verts s'assombrirent et il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Drago l'interrompit.

_ Bref, là n'est pas le problème. Le problème Potter, il est là!

D'un geste brutal, il déplia le journal qu'il gardait sous le bras et le tendit au brun qui s'en saisit en fronçant les sourcils.

La première chose qu'il vit fut une photo de Lucius s'étalant sur la première page. Les cheveux légèrement emmêlés, il aurait pu avoir l'air parfaitement calme dans son uniforme de prisonnier si son regard ne trahissait pas toute sa folie et sa rage de tuer. De temps en temps un sourire sadique étirait ses fines lèvres gercées. Au dessus de la photographie dansaient les gros titres en caractère gras. Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et se mit à lire l'article avec attention.

**Un mangemort s'évade d'Azkaban!**

**Hier, dans la soirée, les gardiens d'Azkaban ont eu une étrange surprise lors de leurs ronde quotidienne. En effet, dans la cellule où aurait dû se trouver Lucius Malfoy, ancien mangemort arrêté lors de l'accident du ministère, les Aurors en charge de la sécurité carcérale ont découvert un jeune homme de 18 ans tandis que l'ancien bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui semblait s'être évaporé. Après enquête, ce jeune intrus s'est révélé être Vincent Crabbe, élève en septième année de Poudlard et fils de mangemort. Malgré l'utilisation de veritaserum, le jeune homme se mure dans le silence et n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrestation, on ignore donc comment l'échange a put être effectué au nez et à la barbe des gardiens de la célèbre prison d'Azkaban pourtant réputée pour sa sécurité.**

**Néanmoins, une source confidentielle nous a révélé que Drago Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Black (également ex-mangemort) aurait rendu visite à son père quelques jours avant sa disparition. Si aucun élément ne permet de regrouper les deux événements, on peut se demander dans quelle mesure le plus jeune des Malfoy n'aurait pas joué un rôle dans la libération de son père. D'autant plus que Vincent Crabbe et Drago Malfoy sont réputés inséparables. Précisons par ailleurs que si son rôle dans la récente guerre a été considéré comme mineur, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a reçu la marque du seigneur des ténèbres à l'âge de seulement 16 ans. **_**Plus de détails p5.**_

Harry replia le journal pour le rendre à son propriétaire qui cachait plutôt efficacement sa nervosité.

_C'est … contrariant, je ne le nie pas mais pourquoi trouves-tu si important de m'en parler?

Drago haussa un sourcil, irrité, avant de se saisir avec brusquerie du journal.

_ Contrariant?! Potter, c'est plus que _contrariant_. Tu sous-estimes mon père si tu crois que son évasion est juste _contrariante_. Je crois qu'il y a une petite partie de la conversation que j'ai eu avec mon père que tu n'as pas entendu. Comme par exemple la partie où il m'expliquait qu'il voulait s'évader pour succéder à Tu-Sais-Qui. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la partie où il m'expliquait que la première chose qu'il voulait faire lorsqu'il serait libre était de te tuer? Et maintenant Potter, tu trouves ça toujours aussi _contrariant_?

Harry aurait dû se sentir paniqué, inquiet ou au moins préoccupé. Pourtant il n'en était rien, il se sentait même presque serein. Il était dans une situation qu'il se sentait à même d'évaluer à sa juste valeur, de gérer et résoudre. Aussi se permit-il un sourire.

__ _Fais attention Malfoy, on dirait presque tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Drago rougit l'espace d'un instant si court qu'on aurait pu croire à une illusion. Mais lorsqu'il se ressaisit, il sembla vexé, presque offusqué.

_ Ne sous-estime pas mon père Potter! S'il a dit qu'il voulait te tuer, il fera tout pour le faire! Il a bien dit qu'il voulait s'échapper d'Azkban et regarde le résultat!

Il agita alors le journal sous le nez d'Harry qui se contenta de soupirer.

_ Très bien, je demanderais à Ron et Hermione de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël.

Devant le regard interrogatif de Malfoy, il jugea bon d'ajouter:

_ Pour éviter que ton père ne s'en serve comme otage.

Pour le coup, les deux sourcils du blond se soulevèrent en même temps tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

_ C'est tout?! Tu te moques de moi?

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre?

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma, ne trouvant rien à dire. Il se retourna en se mordillant la lèvre inferieur. Intrigué de le voir aussi soucieux, Harry s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule qu'il retira rapidement lorsque l'autre sursauta.

_ Malfoy? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Un regard noir lui répondit mais finalement le Serpentard laissa le masque tomber et soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec deux doigts.

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre Potter, laisse tomber.

_ Je sais que je ne suis certainement pas assez intelligent pour comprendre tes propos, mais si tu m'expliques je pense que j'ai peut-être une chance.

Un instant les lèvres de Malfoy se retroussèrent en une grimace méprisante mais devant le regard provocateur d'Harry, il se contenta d'un regard noir suivit d'un long silence qu'il ne brisa qu'après un nouveau soupir résigné.

_ J'ai dit non à mon père, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie?

Harry lui fit signe que non et il continua:

_ J'ai désobéi à un ordre direct de mon père Potter, moi! Un Malfoy! Crois-moi il ne va pas l'oublier!

Harry fut surpris et il ne le cacha pas:

_ Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il te fasse? Tu es son fils.

_ Justement Potter, justement.

Harry eut alors la vision d'un Drago Malfoy, inquiet, effrayé, tentant de se dominer. Toute trace d'animosité avait complètement disparu jusqu'au plus profond de ses sentiments, sa détresse était si profonde que le brun ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le rassurer par des mots, des geste, des baisers. Mal lui en pris car aussitôt Drago se renferma jusqu'à en devenir menaçant.

_ Pas de pitié Potter! Jamais tu m'entends?!

Le Gryffondor se renferma alors également et répliqua acerbe:

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'était pas mon attention!

Ils se fixèrent alors, se défiant simplement du regard. Finalement le blond détourna le regard et murmura:

_ Tu n'en prends plus, hein Potter?

Harry fixa ce visage qui lui manquait. Est-ce qu'il en prenait encore? Non. Pourtant Merlin lui en soit témoin qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Mais au-delà du fait que Drago était au courant et que cela rendait les choses particulièrement gênantes, il était complètement perdu. Leur baiser l'avait embrouillé au plus haut point. Ses sentiments se mélangeaient, la distinction entre l'illusion et la réalité ne semblait plus aussi nette et il suffisait que le Serpentard laisse tomber son masque pour qu'il ait l'impression de se retrouver avec le mirage qu'il avait appris à aimer.

Comme sa réponse tardait à venir, Drago le fixa, angoissé et il ne put que baisser la tête et chuchoter:

_ Non.

Le blond inspira bruyamment à priori soulagé pourtant Harry sentait que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple. De toute évidence il n'était pas le seul à être largué.

_ Très bien. Hum Potter, je te serais reconnaissant si on pouvait faire comme si toute cette histoire n'avait jamais existé.

Le brun leva la tête pour regarder un Drago Malfoy qui regardait ailleurs.

_ Oui, parfait. Je veux dire, ça me va.

Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque tandis qu'un silence gêné s'installait entre eux. Finalement, Drago se racla la gorge et brisa le silence:

_ Bon et bien, je crois qu'on peut retourner manger.

Harry opina d'un mouvement de tête et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle sans dire un mot.

Ron leva la tête lorsqu'il sentit approcher son ami. Lorsqu'il avisa la personne qui marchait à ses côtés, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva, menaçant:

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là la fouine? Je te préviens si tu t'attaques encore à Harry ça va mal se passer!

Il vit les yeux du Serpentard se rétrécirent et ses lèvres dessiner un rictus méprisant. Ron s'apprêtait à sortir une nouvelle insulte lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, amicale mais ferme. Ramenant son regard sur son ami, il lut sur son visage qu'il l'invitait à cesser les hostilités. Sans cesser de mitrailler le blond du regard, il se rassit sans un mot. Harry reporta son attention sur Malfoy et jetant un regard gêné sur ses amis, demanda:

_ Est-ce que tu sais si Rogue a terminé tu-sais-quoi?

Le jeune homme hocha négativement la tête.

_ Pas aux dernières nouvelles. Mac Go a-t-elle trouvé qui a fait… Tu-sais-quoi?

Ce fut au tour de brun de secouer la tête de gauche à droite, sous les regards perplexes des Gryffondors.

_ Bon, et bien je te tiens au courant si j'ai du nouveau.

Drago acquiesça et fit demi-tour sans un mot de plus. Harry le regarda partir, songeur et étrangement calme, comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis longtemps. Il s'assit et, perdu dans ses pensées, mis un certain à remarquer le sourire radieux d'Hermione. La bouche pleine de son croissant, il essaya d'articuler quelque chose comme un: quoi?

_ Harry, Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de parler de façon civilisée avec Malfoy? Tu as mûri Harry! Toi au moins!

Ron piqua un fard, provocant le rire d'Hermione. Harry esquissa un sourire avant de porter son bol de café aux lèvres.

**********************************

Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient sur le carrelage froid. De l'eau fuyait de partout, des murs, du sol, du plafond. L'ambiance était oppressante. Il savait que quelque chose allait se passer. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. Aussi il resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette. Une ombre surgit devant lui. Aussitôt le sort jailli, du sang gicla sur ses lunettes, lui bouchant la vue. Il aperçut un éclat blond argenté tomber au sol. La panique s'insinua en lui, lui coupant le souffle. Il fit un pas en avant.

_« POTTER! CAUCHEMAR »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il tâtonna sur sa table de chevet à la recherche de sa fiole qu'il trouva rapidement. Il l'ouvrit et but une gorgée du liquide qu'elle contenait avant de la reposer. Sa tête retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller et il murmura un vague _« merci » _avant de retomber dans un sommeil profond.

**************************************

Harry était nerveux. Malfoy n'était pas avec les Serpentards au petit déjeuner. Il n'était pas en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il n'était pas au déjeuner. Il avait beau l'appeler, il ne recevait aucune réponse. Il le sentait paisible pourtant. Un peu trop peut-être. Comme s'il dormait.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahi lorsque Pansy Parkinson s'avança vers lui, hésitante. Il demanda à ses amis de partir en cours sans lui et s'isola dans un couloir désert. La jeune fille le rejoignit peu de temps après, le regard fuyant, et visiblement agacée d'être avec lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pansy?

_ Très bien, je suppose que tu n'en as rien faire mais comme tu as discuté avec Drago il y a trois jours, je me suis dit que… enfin que peut-être tu savais quelque chose.

Elle se dandina sur place alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sa voix s'était bloquée dans sa gorge sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Pansy renifla bruyamment, irritée par le ton trop inquiet à son goût du Gryffondor.

_ Il a disparu. Malfoy a disparu.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

J'ai dit on ne me tue pas! ( et ma béta non plus d'ailleurs, j'en ai trop besoin en ce moment!). Une pitite review pour me donner votre avis?

Sinon, comme il est interdit de répondre aux reviews sur (merci mimikO ^^) vous les trouverez sur mon blog dont le lien se situe dans mon profil. Bon, celles du dernier chapitre n'y sont pas encore mais je m'en occupe demain! Merci encore à tous! Vos reviews c'est… snirff magnifique!

À bientôt! (oui oui, vous en faites pas, je me dépêche!)

KW


	11. Chapter 11

_Vous ne l'attendiez plus et pourtant, il est là! Voici le nouveau chapitre de RMA accompagné de mes plus plâtes excuses! Arrivée à ce stade, je n'ai plus qu'à me m'aplatir au sol et à implorer votre pardon. Le pire c'est que vu j'ai repris les cours, ça ne va pas beaucoup s'arranger. J'ai le temps d'ecrire dans le rer mais ensuite il faut que je recopie le tout sur ordi et c'est là que les choses se corsent vu qu'il suffit que j'ouvre l'ordinateur pour mes parents deviennent tres tres méfiants... Mais je vais faire de mon mieux et je sais que de toute façon, je pourrai toujours compter sur ma béta que ce soit dans la vie ou dans les fics XD De plus, si mes calculs sont excats (ce qui est rarement le cas), il ne reste que deux chapitres avant la fin..._

_Bref, je me tais et vous laisse lire._

* * *

Harry s'avança avec lenteur dans le dédale de couloir, resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, du moindre mouvement susceptible de trahir une quelconque présence. Les murs de pierre étaient nus et froids, créant une atmosphère oppressante. Il aperçut une double porte en ébène qui donnaitcertainement sur une vaste pièce, comme une salle de séjour. Il poussa la porte avec prudence, prêt à se jeter sur le coté au moindre signe d'attaque. Mais seul le grincement de la porte vint briser le silence qui régnait dans le vieux manoir. Il entra dans la grande salle mal éclairée, toujours aux aguets. La pièce ressemblait à un séjour avec son énorme lustre en cristal recouvert de toiles d'araignées, ses vieux canapés en velours sombre et râpé, sa gigantesque cheminée noircie et ses portraits vides aux cadres recouverts de poussière. Une masse sombre, qu'il ne réussit pas à identifier à cause de l'obscurité qui régnait, attira son attention. Dans un chuchotement presque inaudible il prononça un « lumos » qui projeta une vive lumière blanche sur le mur. La découverte de la nature de la masse sombre le laissa sans voix.

Devant lui se tenait une sorte de croix en pierre de la taille d'un être humain. De lourdes chaînes en fer partaient des bras de la croix ainsi que de son socle. Elles étaient solidement attachées aux poignets et aux chevilles d'un corps recouvert d'un uniforme de Poudlard. À en juger par les cheveux platines qui retombaient sur la tête basse, seules les chaînes attachées aux poignets empêchaient Drago de tomber au sol. Harry jeta à coup d'œil à son torse qu'il vit avec soulagement se soulever faiblement mais régulièrement. Pourtant son soulagement retomba bien vite lorsqu'il avisa la petite mare de sang rouge qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Il se précipita en avant l'espace d'un instant avant de s'obliger à s'arrêter. C'était trop facile. Lucius ne l'avait pas provoqué sans raison. Il savait que c'était un piège, il savait qu'il avait foncé dedans tête baissée mais cela n'empêchait pas un minimum de prudence une fois sur place. Un hululement de hibou le fit sursauter. Il avança, un pas après l'autre avec prudence. Mais malgré toutes ses précautions, lorsque son pied se posa sur un gigantesque tapis poussiéreux, un sifflement strident se mit à résonner dans la pièce, le forçant à se boucher les oreilles. En dépit de l'alarme assourdissante, Harry put entendre de nombreux craquements autour de lui, indiquant que plusieurs personnes transplanaient. Lorsque le vacarme cessa enfin, Harry ne put que constater qu'un nombre impressionnant de mangemorts se tenaient en cercle autour de lui, leurs capuches et leurs masque cachant leurs visage. L'un deux s'avança vers lui et abaissa masque et capuche, libérant un flot de cheveux blonds emmêlés et éclata d'un rire dément.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui se mit à gémir doucement, signe qu'il se réveillait. Son « père » dégaina aussitôt sa baguette et, sans même se retourner, envoya un stupéfix sur son fils, le replongeant dans les abîmes de l'inconscience. Harry sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?! Comment vous pouvez faire ça à votre propre fils?

Lucius gronda:

_ Drago n'est plus mon fils depuis qu'il a osé décider de me laisser pourrir en prison! Il ne mérite plus de porter le nom des Malfoy!

Harry serra la mâchoire. Il avait toujours pensé que, aussi détestables qu'ils soient, les Malfoy respectaient leur famille. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de vraie famille, il avait fini par idéaliser cette relation parent/enfant, pensant que tous les parents ressemblaient à ceux des Weasley, une mère autoritaire et couveuse, un père drôle et protecteur. Alors voir un père stupéfixer son fils, même s'il s'agissait des Malfoy, cela le mettait dans une fureur noire. Il ne pouvait non plus s'empêcher d'avoir mal pour Drago qui se faisait torturer par son propre père. Et cette idée ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère, faisant crépiter quelques étincelles rouges et or au bout de sa baguette.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'une pourriture de plus. Oser se servir de son fils comme d'un vulgaire appât. Quel père êtes-vous pour faire une chose pareille?!

Lucius sourit, découvrant des dents jaunies, de toute évidence l'homme élégant et fière n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

_ Je n'ai jamais demandé à être père, de plus Drago a passé son temps à me décevoir, c'est un froussard qui n'est même pas capable d'être plus intelligent qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Il n'a même pas été capable de se lier d'amitié avec toi, il aurait voulu que tu le haïsses qu'il ne s'en serait pas pris autrement.

Il rit, fier de sa petite blague qui ne faisait rire que lui avant de continuer:

_ Mais il a finalement réussi à se montrer utile, aujourd'hui, en s'approchant suffisamment de toi pour que tu viennes le sauver. N'est-il pas comique de voir que c'est une fois que j'arrête de le lui demander qu'il se met à obéir?!

Harry fronça les sourcils. Était-il possible que tout ce temps Drago ait fait semblant de le haïr juste pour contredire son père? Non… impossible, la haine qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux était trop authentique.

_ Mais assez parlé de cet incapable que je suis bien heureux d'avoir déshérité. Concentrons-nous sur toi, Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-vaincu. J'espère que tu as bien survécu parce que ta vie s'arrête aujourd'hui. Hahahaha

Il partit dans un rire dément que seul quelques mangemorts partagèrent de façon un peu forcée.

_ Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer avec toi comme il l'a fait. Je vais te tuer ici et MAINTENANT.

Un rayon vert frôla l'épaule de Harry qui s'était jeté au sol afin d'éviter le sort mortel. Il se releva avec un petit sourire.

_ Tu ne pourras pas me vaincre. Tu sais pourquoi? Tu as le même défaut que lui. Vous pensez tous que je suis seul. Vous vous trompez.

Il montra alors une petite pièce de monnaie qui ressemblait à un vulgaire gallion. Aussitôt de nombreux craquements sonores se firent entendre et tous les membres de l'ancienne Armée de Dumbledor apparurent en formant un cercle protecteur autour de Harry. Ron tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

_ Je te jure vieux, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as fait pour m'embarquer dans une telle galère uniquement pour sauver le cul de cette petite fouine peroxydée!

**~flashback~**

Harry tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi furieux et frustré depuis bien longtemps. Evidemment, il s'était précipité vers Zabini pour essayer d'avoir plus de renseignements sur la disparition de Drago et la seule chose qu'il avait pu en tirer était qu'il l'avait vu partir avec Gregory Goyle. Si Crabbe avait aidé Lucius à s'échapper, il y avait fort à parier que Goyle soit de mèche. Pour Harry, il était évident qu'il avait entrainé Drago dans un piège tendu par Malfoy père. Alors certes, on parlait de Drago Malfoy, la fouine qui avait tout fait pour faire de sa vie un enfer, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas oublier la lueur de peur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il lui avait appris l'évasion de Lucius. Il ne pouvait pas non plus occulter le fait que leur haine semblait s'être tarie et qu'ils avaient réussi à plutôt bien se supporter ces derniers jours. De plus, il avait au fond de lui la sensation qu'abandonner Drago à son sort serait comme tourner le dos à sa précieuse illusion, celle qui lui avait apporté réconfort, douceur et plaisir lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin. Il ne savait pas non plus quel effet cela pourrait avoir sur lui si Drago venait à mourir et ce, à cause du connodare. Et puis, de toute façon, il était un Gryffondor, il était hors de question qu'il abandonne qui que se soit aux mains d'un psychopathe tout juste sortit de prison. Non, il allait l'aider, c'était certain. La question était: comment? C'était bien beau de vouloir aller le chercher, encore fallait il savoir où Goyle l'avait emmené!

Harry s'avachit dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondors (oui il avait encore sécher une heure de cours, et alors?!)

Si Lucius avait enlevé Drago, il le retenait certainement dans une de ses demeures. Sûrement pas le manoir qui était beaucoup trop surveillé. Non, il devait s'agir d'une résidence secondaire. Après tout, les aristocrates comme les Malfoy ont tous plusieurs maisons non? Dans ce cas… il faudrait se procurer leurs adresses, soit par le ministère, soit par quelqu'un qui connaisse bien la famille Malfoy.

Harry se leva en catastrophe de son siège et se rua vers les cachots. Il s'arrêta brutalement devant la lourde porte en bois. Son professeur était en cours, il ne pouvait décemment pas entrer comme une furie devant toute une classe de première année. mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre d'attendre la fin du cours. La vie de Drago était en jeu. Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les ordonner, il frappa poliment à la porte avant de l'entrouvrir timidement.

_ Professeur Rogue, le Directeur demande à vous voir.

Le Maître de potion plissa les yeux, suspicieux et resta silencieux un instant, transperçant son élève de son regard d'onyx. Harry le fixa en retour sans ciller un instant. Finalement, l'adulte tourna les yeux pour demander à un élève de garder la classe avant de le suivre. Rogue attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés des cachots pour saisir Harry par le bras.

_ Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous manigancez Potter?

Harry fixa son professeur dans les yeux, le visage grave et sombre.

_ Est-ce que vous savez où est Malfoy?

_ Je vous demande pardon?

Harry eut un soupir impatient qui irrita son professeur.

_ Malfoy. Drago Malfoy a disparu.

Rogue plissa les yeux, soucieux.

_ Quand?

_ Ce matin.

Un silence tendu accueillit sa révélation.

_ Peut-être a-t-il fait l'école buissonnière?

Il se voulait rassurant mais sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

_ Vous savez tout comme moi que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est Lucius qui l'a enlevé et il le retient. Quelque part. Je ne sais pas où et j'ai besoin de votre aide pour ça. C'est votre filleul, vous devez m'aider à le sauver.

Rogue resta un long moment silencieux, visiblement en proie à une réflexion intense. Il attira ensuite Harry dans un recoin plus sombre du couloir tout en jetant des regards frénétiques à droite et à gauche, comme pour vérifier que personne ne trainait d'oreilles indiscrètes dans les parages.

_ Ecoutez-moi Potter, votre entêtement à vouloir jouer au héros pourrait passer pour très noble mais personnellement j'aimerais mener une petite vie tranquille sans avoir à passer mon temps à sauver votre peau. Alors sur ce coup-là je vous serais grès de me laisser faire, c'est compris?

Harry inspira à fond, il ne voulait pas d'une confrontation avec l'homme qui avait toujours veillé sur lui dans l'ombre mais il n'avait pas le choix.

_ Je suis désolé, mais c'est non. Je vous suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, croyez-le bien mais je suis majeur, et plus que tout, je ne suis pas ma mère. Vous savez très bien que le temps de prévenir l'Ordre, qui je le rappelle a été dissous après la mort de Voldemort, de réunir tout le monde, d'organiser un plan qui sera accepté à l'unanimité et de lancer l'opération, Lucius aura eu tout le temps de faire mumuse avec son fils!

_ Et est-ce que votre brillant cerveau a pensé au fait que ça pourrait être un piège?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma peu de temps après. Non, il n'y avait pas pensé.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors si vous voulez éviter un fiasco identique à celui de votre parrain, je vous conseillerais d'arrêter de foncer tête baissée et de prendre cinq minutes pour réfléchir.

Harry tourna la tête à la mention de la mort de Sirius, la culpabilité lui rongeant les entrailles.

_ C'est juste que… j'ai peur d'arriver trop tard.

Le visage de Rogue prit une expression un peu moins sévère mais lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était tout aussi sérieuse et grave.

_ Ecoutez, je suis conscient du fait que quoique je dise, vous ferez tout pour le chercher. Ce n'est pas pour rien que mon filleul vous appelle St Potter. Mais pour cette fois-ci, vous devrez faire avec moi.

Harry hocha la tête, il n'était pas contre de l'aide. Son professeur acceptait qu'il entre dans le feu de l'action, c'était plutôt bon signe.

_ Je… nous devons savoir où Lucius détient Draco, j'ai pensé qu'il aurait pu aller dans une résidence secondaire. Vous étiez un proche de la famille Malfoy, vous avez peut-être une idée du lieu?

Rogue soupira et se rapprocha d'une des fenêtres du couloir.

_ Lucius doit posséder une quinzaine de manoirs et résidences secondaires dispersées dans tout le Royaume-Uni. Tous les fouiller prendrait trop de temps, d'autant plus que nous ne sommes pas sûr qu'il ai choisi un domaine à lui.

C'est à ce moment qu'un hibou grand duc fit son apparition sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il tendit sa patte vers Harry qui saisit le message avec méfiance. Après un rapide coup d'œil à son professeur, il ouvrit le parchemin sans faire attention à l'oiseau qui partait sans attendre de réponse. Une écriture à la fois élégante et hâtive s'étalait sur le parchemin.

_**Viens à moi, que je te fasse plier devant le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres.**_

Harry grimaça avant de passer le message à Rogue.

_ Il a pris la grosse tête.

_ Oui mais Azkaban l'a rendu fou, ce qui signifie qu'il est encore plus dangereux qu'avant. Écoutez, je vais faire des recherches de mon côté, si j'ai des nouvelles je vous préviens mais je vous en conjure, ne faites rien d'irréfléchi. Du moins pas sans m'en avoir parlé avant. Est-ce que c'est clair?

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas avancé mais il avait un soutien, et pas des moindres. Il aurait également besoin de Hermione et de Ron. De tous les autres en fait. Pourquoi ne pas réunir l'AD pour une dernière mission?

Impatient de réunir ses amis pour les convaincre de l'aider à sauver Drago, il salua son professeur d'un mouvement discret de la tète et commença à s'éloigner lorsque la voix grave de ce dernier le fit s'arrêter.

_ Un instant Mr Potter.

Il le rattrapa et se mit à sa hauteur avant de le toiser, comme pour le menacer.

_ Je veux qu'une chose soit bien claire. Drago Malfoy n'est pas votre… illusion. Est-ce que c'est bien claire?

Harry le fixa avec défi. Non, ce n'était pas du tout claire pour lui, ses sentiments se mélangeaient, il n'arrivait plus à penser à Drago qu'en mal. Pourtant il répondit d'une voix assurée:

_ Très claire Monsieur.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu mais laissa le jeune homme partir sans un mot.

Harry attendait nerveux que les derniers arrivés s'installent. Un grand silence s'abattit dans la salle sur demande tandis que tout le monde le dévisageait, intrigués, curieux et inquiets. Par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça. Il inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et prit la parole.

_ Ok tout le monde, je vous ai tous appelés parce que j'ai besoin de vous.

Il entendit Ron marmonner quelque chose comme: « Je n'aime pas ça » mais poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

_ Les rumeurs circulent vite à Poudlard alors beaucoup d'entre vous sont sans doute déjà au courant. Drago Malfoy a disparu.

Ron marmonna de nouveau:

_ Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Harry continua de l'ignorer.

_ Je voudrais…. Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à le retrouver.

_ Je le savais! Ecoute Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait s'inquiéter autant pour cette fouine malodorante. Il a dû simplement faire une fugue parce que les elfes n'avaient pas assez chauffé son lit avant qu'il aille se coucher, c'est tout.

Harry grinça des dents mais s'appliqua à conserver son calme.

_ Ecoute Ron, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup mais….

_ Que JE ne l'aime pas beaucoup? J'ai du mal à comprendre là?!

Harry piqua un far qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Bien sûr qu'il n'aimait pas Drago, il avait simplement dit « tu » parce qu'il s'adressait à Ron et qu'il essayait de le convaincre, lui.

_ Oui… je… nous si tu préfères, mais là n'est pas le problème. Lucius s'évade, Drago vient me voir pour me…

_ Ah parce que c'est Drago maintenant?!

Harry devint rouge, de colère bien sûr et cette fois-ci explosa.

_ OUI ET ALORS?! On a à faire à Malfoy père et fils alors tu m'excuseras mais c'est légèrement plus pratique de dire Lucius et Drago, autre chose? Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Ron?

Ron le regarda assez décontenancé.

_ Nan rien, je… c'est juste que ça fait des mois que tu es complètement amorphe, qu'Hermione et moi ont fait des pieds et des mains pour te faire réagir, sans aucun résultat et il suffit que cette sale fouine disparaisse pour que tu réagisses! Ça me.. Ça me rend jaloux mais je suppose que le principal c'est que tu ailles mieux…

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la salle tandis que Ron détournait les yeux. Harry resta un instant abasourdi. Était-ce lui ou est-ce que son meilleur ami était jaloux de Dra…Malfoy fils?

_ C'est… plus compliqué que ça Ron. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'apprécie Malfoy d'accord? Tu es et resteras mon meilleur ami. Une personne est en danger, je suis le seul à pouvoir l'aider donc je vais le faire. Point final. Ok?

Ron hocha la tête, un sourire contrit collé sur le visage et laissa Harry continuer son discours.

_ Bon. Voilà la situation. Lucius Malfoy a demandé à son fils de l'aider à s'évader d'Azkaban et celui-ci a dit non. Lucius l'a très mal prit mais il s'est évadé quand même. Et je pense, non, je suis sûr que Lucius l'a attiré dans un piège pour lui faire payer son refus. L'ordre a été dissout, le ministère serait trop lent à réagir. Il ne reste que nous. Oh! Et Rogue est au courant et il est de notre côté.

Harry sourit devant les yeux écarquillés de ses amis stupéfaits de ce dernier point.

_ Le problème majeur reste, où peut-il être?

Un raclement de gorge l'interrompit et il se retourna interrogatif vers son meilleur ami.

_ Heu. Ça n'a rien avoir avec ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je te le jure mais… tu ne trouves que ça ressemble horriblement à un piège? Que… peut-être que Malfoy a aidé son père à sortir et que maintenant il fait appel à ton complexe du héros pour te piéger? Je veux dire, je trouve ça évident que c'est un piège!

Tous les membres de L'AD approuvèrent à l'exception d'Hermione qui resta silencieuse.

_ C'en est un, en effet. Et je garderais pour moi ce que mon complexe du héros te dit. Je sais que c'est un piège mais je sais aussi que Drago n'y est pour rien. Lucius veut finir le travail de Voldemort -un frisson parcourut l'assemblée, ce qui agaça Harry- et arrêtez d'avoir peur de ce nom! Bref, il veut réunir les mangemorts, prendre le pouvoir et pour ça il pense qu'il doit me tuer. Et comme son fils lui a désobéit il compte faire d'une pierre deux coups en le capturant. Ça lui permet et de le punir et de m'attirer dans un piège pour me tuer.

Il s'interrompit et observa tous les visages tournés vers lui. En dehors de Hermione qui semblait atrocement angoissée et de Luna qui gardait son air rêveur, tous les autres le regardaient comme s'il était fou, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il cherchait désespérément à tomber dans le piège qui lui était tendu.

Il soupira:

_ Ecoutez, c'est pas parce que c'est un piège que ça va forcement mal tourner! Le truc c'est que je sais juste qu'il ne faut pas que j'y aille seul. On a fait bien pire ensemble! Il s'agit juste d'un détraqué qui s'est évadé et qui a peut-être réuni deux ou trois anciens mangemorts qui s'ennuient…

Harry fut interrompu par une Hermione au visage extrêmement grave et sérieux.

_ Si tu veux mon avis Harry, ça risque d'être un peu plus que deux ou trois mangemorts qui s'ennuient. Il doit y avoir une dizaine de mangemorts qui ont échappé à la justice. Mais ils sont toujours recherchés, il n'ont donc plus rien à perdre. Sans compter que si Goyle a aidé Lucius à s'évader, il y a peut-être d'autres personnes qui se sont jointes à lui. Je suis d'accord pour t'aider Harry. Parce que comme toi je pense que les autorités seraient trop longues à agir et que la prison a dû rendre Lucius suffisamment fou pour qu'il torture son propre fils. Mais il va falloir être prudent Harry, très prudent.

Harry soupira:

_ Bon déjà, est-ce que vous voulez bien m'aider vous autre ou pas?

Il n'y eu que Luna pour lancer un joyeux: « Bien sûr Harry » les autres se contentèrent d'acquiescer le visage grave, angoissé ou refrogné. Leur manque évident d'enthousiasme serra le cœur d'Harry pour une raison qu'il ne réussit pas à identifier. Dépité, il s'affala de tout son poids dans le premier siège venu.

_ C'est toujours mieux que rien, je suppose. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas où ils sont …

Il ferma les yeux, soudainement abattu par un sentiment d'impuissance et de lassitude. Il occulta les autres et leur silence et se concentra sur ses sentiments, sur cette partie de lui qui semblait dormir d'un sommeil lourd et profond, trop pesant pour être naturel. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Est-ce qu'il allait bien? Que ferait-il si cette partie de lui venait également à disparaître, creusant un peu plus le vide qui était en lui. Il n'y survivrait pas. Ou alors il se droguerait 24h sur 24. Jusqu'à en devenir fou. Il soupira et rouvrit les yeux. Tout le monde le regardait attentivement, attendant qu'il parle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient? Il leur avait exposé la situation; non? Est-ce que c'était forcément lui qui devait trouver la solution au problème? Il tourna son regard vers Hermione. C'était la seule qui ne le fixait pas. Son regard était perdu dans le vide et elle semblait réfléchir intensément. Il éprouva un élan de gratitude envers elle, aussitôt suivi d'un vague de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas été très juste avec elle ces derniers temps. Il se promit aussitôt d'aller s'excuser auprès d'elle le plus vite possible. Le silence qui s'était installé dura un long moment. Hermione avait beau se creuser les méninges et faire l'inventaire de tous les sorts, charmes et potions qu'elle connaissait, elle ne trouva rien qui pourrait lui permettre de localiser un individu. Harry broyait du noir, agacé par ce manque d'activité et incapable de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit, son esprit restant obstinément bloqué sur les instants passés avec Drago lors de ces dernières semaines.

L'ambiance était telle que tout le monde sursauta lorsqu'un hululement joyeux se fit entendre. Harry se retourna à temps pour voir un éclair brun lui frôler la joue et se précipiter pour voleter autour de la tête de Ron. Alourdi par une lettre trois fois plus grande que lui, Coqcigrue battait des ailes a une vitesse digne d'un colibri afin de rester en l'air. D'un geste impatient, Ron l'attrapa au vol en soupirant:

_ Mais comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé toi? On est censé être dans une salle incartable…

Harry se raidit sur son siège et tourna la tête si brutalement vers Hermione qu'il crut s'être fait un torticolis. Elle avait également les yeux écarquillés et tous ses muscles tendus comme si elle venait de se faire frapper par la foudre.

_ Harry, est-ce que tu penses à la même chose que moi?

Il hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas. C'était tellement stupide, comment n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt?!

* * *

_Hum oui je sais, la fin ne vous plait pas vraiment mais ma béta refuse de corriger tant que la fin n'est pas à suspens (pas pour rien que je l'appel ma vipère!)_

_Je vous promet de faire de mon mieux pour la suite et encore une fois pardon du retard, merci d'avoir lu et merci à celles (et ceux?) qui laissent un p'tit mot d'encouragement, de critique ou alors une alert. Je sais, vu mes retards on dirait pas, mais ça motive vraiment._

_A la prochaine;)_

_KW_


End file.
